Dragon Ball Z: The Tales of Universe VI!
by Retribrutus
Summary: For many years, planets have been at war with one another out of attempts to gain more land and build up powerful kingdom for themselves until peace was finally gained thanks to the Galactic Federation unifying the various planets of the universe into a single unit of power. With unification comes change in the form of protection for the most prominent of planets called *ASTERISK*!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Planet Gaia's Special Task Force *ASTERISK*!**

* * *

 **Planet: Gaia**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Help me!" The cries of a terrified woman filled the futuristic streets of a diverse alien metropolis. From large to small, there was an array of aliens walking across the streets and driving their flying cars. With so many alien races going through the city, it's completely strange not to run into a hectic situation when living in it.

"Kahahahaha! My what a beauty you are sweet thang! I can't wait to start our beautiful relationship with each other!" A red-skinned, bulky alien laughed like crazy as he shoved his way through a crowd of aliens on the sidewalk to reach his large car with his hostage held under one of his 4 arms.

"No, let go of me! I said let go! Didn't I already tell you, I'm not into you, meathead!" The blue skinned, alien woman with antennae flailed and kicked the bigger alien but to no avail as she was stuffed into the backseat of his monster truck like vehicle!

"Oh, you'll be real acquainted with my meathead soon enough, girl! Hehehehehe! Wooooooooh! I'm having myself a party tonight!"

"Gross!" The woman cried.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Jumping to the front seat of his ride, the alien man started his car and took flight into the upper vehicle skyways of the planet. His vehicle recklessly crashed and knocked multiple others to the sides of the skyway. Despite demolishing every car in the way, the alien man screamed,

"Move out of the way, pissants! I'm about to get some alone time with my new lady!"

Rolling down the window, the damsel in distress screamed, "Someone! Anyone! Please help me!"

Meanwhile, in a café called "Rose's Café" that was miles away from the crime, three young adults sat at a table for three outside while enjoying their coffee and banana bread. After many hours of paperwork and surveillance around the city, they finally decided to take their break and enjoy each other's company.

"…*SIGH!*" Sitting in his seat backwards was a groaning, 19 year old man with an athletic build, dark skin, black messy spiky hair that's held up with a red bandana and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, red sneakers, red wristbands and a black jacket tied around his waist.

"Come on, Dive, you still can't be depressed about that." Putting down a stack of reports, a fair-skinned 19 year old man with an athletic build and an average stature worriedly looked over to his friend. He had black and spiky hair, with one bang hanging over his forehead and narrow eyes with black pupils. His state of attire consists of a black vest with a long sleeved dress shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneakers.

"B-But Cabba, I can't just get over it that quickly!" Dive wailed.

"Yes, you can. Just stop getting worked up about it." Cabba groaned.

"It's not that simple, Cabba! I'll never be happy again!" Dive whimpered.

"What are you two babbling about now?" Elegantly sipping a cup of coffee, a beautiful 24 year old woman with a voluptuous and toned physique while having an average stature. Her appearance consisted of teal-colored skin, long and curly orange hair that was tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and pointed ears.

"Don't worry, Zenya. It's just Dive being over dramatic as usual." Cabba waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not being overdramatic, in fact, I think my behavior fits with my situation!" Dive huffed and crossed his arms.

"Should I even ask any further?" Zenya uninterestedly looked at Dive before turning to Cabba.

"W-Well, you see…Dive has the case of the-." Cabba sheepishly smiled and rubbed his head.

"MONDAYS! Man, I hate that word and day of the week!" Dive growled loudly,

"It's that day you detest with all of your heart because you can't escape from it, you just can't! BAM! As soon as you start the day, you begin to dread the week to come, but once the day is over you start to relax as the glorious weekend is almost upon us. But…but…when you finally do reach the weekend, you figure out the fucking Monday is just around the corner to restart the damn cycle of despair over again. I just can't stand it, one day, if I could…I'd want to destroy the concept of every Monday in the galaxy so that I'd never have to suffer the start of a new week again!"

"You good?" Cabba asked.

"Wait, I have one more in me…MONDAYS!" Dive roared attracting the attention of crossing bystanders near the café,

"Okay, I'm good now." Dive took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Here have some banana bread." Cabba handed a plate over to Dive.

Looking insulted, Dive said, "Oh, I see how it is, you think that just because that I'm a saiyan means that I'm gonna want bread with monkey fruit in it, right?"

"Dive, I'm a saiyan, too…" Cabba sweatdropped.

"Oh…"

"If you don't want it, I can always just eat it myse-."

"Give it."

"I thought you didn't want bread with monkey fruit in it." Cabba teased.

"Shut up." Dive took the plate away from Cabba and began munching down on the bread.

"You know, I'm quite surprised." Zenya curiously looked at Dive.

"With my intense hatred of Mondays? Why, I thought that I always made myself clear about that?" Dive said.

"No, not about that *COUGH!* outburst. I mean, I'm surprised that you're not sad about your big fight with your girlfriend." Zenya coughed.

"How do you-?"

"Cabba told me." Zenya nonchalantly pointed at Cabba.

"He what?" Dive narrowed his eyes at Cabba.

"What, I'm your roommate, so of course I heard how the whole thing went down." Cabba scratched his cheek, "Besides, this isn't the first time that you two fought so it's not too big of a deal."

"I guess you're right, and I did argue with her about our long-distance relationship. But you know, after I left the apartment to cool my head, I decided to call her back and resolve things. So now everything is okay and I'm sure that we'll never have to face any consequences regarding my love life. Ever."

Dive finished the final bite of his banana bread and sighed in relief.

"Really? Because we are talking about our former Captain's little sister, Caulifla, here. She's not so easily convinced and there's the fact that you two like to compete with one another so something else must have happened." Cabba looked at Dive with a sketchy look in his eyes.

"Pfft! Have a little faith in me, Cabba. I diffused the problem with ease and delicate tact." Dive winked before silently coughing, "*COUGH!* By dropping your name to her* *COUGH!*"

"Oh, good…for a second there I thought that you made trouble for us in the future." Cabba sighed in relief.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cabba. Me creating trouble for **_you_** is just preposteeruous!" Dive wore an exaggerated grin.

"Don't you mean preposterous?" Zenya corrected.

"Ahem!" Dive coughed loudly, "Yeah, that's what I said, so you guys…wanna start discussing about who'll pay the bill this time around?"

Before anyone could even talk, the loud sound of ringing emanated from each of their pockets. Immediately, they each pulled out their cellphones to check a red alert displaying a great disturbance amongst the skyways of Gaia planet.

"It states that a four-armed culprit kidnapped a woman from the middle of Station Square." Cabba read out the details.

"Looks like we finished our break just in time." Zenya flipped her hair back and stood up with the other two saiyans, "We'll get there in time by making a beeline to the Central Intersections of the planet's skyways, the alert says that the police were swept away by the massive car on Zoidbergus Avenue."

"Aw, yeah! Time for a post-snack battle! Come on, you guys! Go ahead and pay the tab so we can clock this fool!" Excitedly breathing, Dive looked to Cabba and Zenya who were not amused.

So, in tandem, both of them grabbed Dive by the shoulders and forced him back into his seat.

"O-Oi, what's going on?" Dive's composure began to break from the terrifying pressure they exuded.

"Nothing special. Just leaving you with the bill." Cabba said, seriously.

"Leaving the bill with me? Ain't that a bit cold? Come on, we're comrades, so at least pitch in and be gentlemen." Dive began to sweat.

"I'm a woman, so it's only natural that a man would offer to pay for the whole bill." Zenya said, lowly.

"I strive for perfect gender equality and you're not ruled out either, Zenya-senpai. You're our senior so lead by example, dammit!" Dive retorted.

"I am leading by example because last time I remember, you promised to pay for our lunches, but left to use the bathroom once the bill came and surprise, surpise, you never came back." Zenya's tone was filled with spite.

"W-Well..." Dive gulped.

"There's also the fact that you did pay last time." Cabba said.

"S-See? I did at least pay once so let me go!" Dive panicked.

"But after our break, I realized that I lost my credit card and you know what happened?"

"N-No..." Dive trailed off.

"The next morning, I found my card on my dresser before I checked my bank account and saw that you used it without my permission. So…did you actually expect to get off scotch free?" Cabba angrily smiled as a growing tick mark grew on his head.

"If I said yes would you let me go?" Dive weakly chuckled.

"No." Subtly using her Ki to produce thin wires of energy, Zenya restrained Dive to his seat while she and Cabba walked out of the café, "Finish paying the tab, we're going on ahead to derail that vehicle."

Surrounding herself in a massive cloak of purple aura, Zenya took off into the sky.

"Don't cause too much trouble for Miss Rose!" Cabba shouted as he took off into the sky surrounded by a large mass of blue aura.

"If there's going to be an unpayed bill, then I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who's not going to make any trouble." Dive groaned before he heard the sound of small footsteps approaching.

"Why if it isn't my favorite customer, Dive! Where did the other two go?" Coming out of the café was a rather young 23 year old woman, who looked far too young for her age. She had a petite and short stature with long pink hair tied into twin-tails, red eyes and freckles. She wore a blue care dress with a black apron around the wait to hold her order lists, and black heels. This young woman was the owner of the café, Rose Tolini.

"Uhm…err… They just received a call from work and had to step out real quick." Dive sweatdropped.

"Oh, dear really? You folks down at Asterisk have it tough~!" Rose playfully giggled, "So…are you going to pay for the bill since you're the only one here?"

"W-Well, you know I would love to pay, but I'm a little broke at the moment so I can't really pay for the bill…" Dive trailed off.

"You can't pay the bill?" Rose said slowly before forcing an angered smile upon her face, "What do you mean you can't pay the bill, silly? Are you fucking retarded?"

"Look, Rose, I get that your mad and promise to pay you back later, but I really need to go." Dive gulped.

"Go? No, no…stay, as my **_favorite_** customer I wanted you to have a quick bite of both of my favorite little helpers' dishes. Boys, come out~!"

With a snap of her fingers, Rose summoned to her side two bulky robots which towered over Rose and even Dive in terms of height and size. One of the two robots was painted blue with a cannon for an arm while the other was painted red with spiked gloved fists.

"Y'see, Cosmo here has been dying to serve someone his new plasma cannon that I installed for him." The blue robot raised its cannon charging he blast.

"While Impact has been shaking to rock someone's world with his new Meteor Punch! Note that the flames can be shot like a flamethrower despite the name~!" The red robot raised its deadly fist and ignited it with harsh flames.

Rose cutely posed as both killer robots loomed over Dive.

"Cut it out! You can't just sick your inventions on me, Rose! Haven't you ever heard that the customer is always right?" Dive tried in vain to escape, but Zenya's energy wires prevented any and all mobility.

"How does that work within the context of your current situation?" Rose narrowed her eyes playfully.

"…Don't hurt the customer…" Dive inhaled sharply.

"Hmm, good point, but you're not really a customer if you never had the incentive to pay, right?" Threateningly tilting her head, Rose smirked at Dive as she raised her hand to her robots.

"W-Wait, I thought that tuffles were supposed to be peace-loving people!" Dive cried.

"And I thought that saiyans weren't supposed to be bitches. Today's full of surprises, isn't it~!?" Rose lowered her hand and gave the robots the signal to unleash full hell upon the man.

"Low blo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

* * *

While Dive was getting his ass handed to him by the sadistic Tuffle loli, both Zenya and Cabba were already tailing the monster truck vehicle pushing multiple vehicles to the side of the skyways.

"How should we approach this?" Cabba looked to Zenya, he was still a new member of their force so her suggestions would greater benefit to their situation better than his own.

Zenya quietly examined the rampaging truck and the laughing alien in the front seat enjoying himself amongst the chaos, she could only guess that the victim was probably in the back seat frightened and helpless.

"Before we can apprehend the culprit, we need to lessen the damage that they're making. The authorities below are doing their best to safely catch all of the knocked off vehicles. Go below and assist them while I'll slowly the truck down." Zenya ordered.

"Roger." Cabba flew as fast as he could to the bottom of the skyway to help the police of the city, leaving Zenya to fly overhead of the truck and pursue it with the intention of letting her presence be known by the driver.

"Eh? What the hell?" The four-armed alien looked at his rear view to spot Zenya tailing him, "Ohoho! We still got some heat following us? Hey, babe, you better hold on tight because this ride's about to get bumpy!"

"Eh? What do you mean by bum-kyaaaaaaaaaah!" The alien woman screamed in fear as the truck rocked back and forth as it weaved through the skyway at random which created even more havoc among the other vehicles that were slowly getting derailed from the pathway.

"Hmph, as if a tactless trick like that will befuddle me." Breathing out deeply, Zenya focused her energy to the tips of her fingers to create powerful wires of purple energy, **"Psycho Thread!"**

Carefully examining the vehicles that were all over the place, Zenya decided to do some damage control and use the threads she created to steady them back into place. It was a challenge to keep a few back up on the skyway, but she didn't have to worry about a thing when a few fell off because of Cabba's swift efforts to catch the falling vehicles coming his way.

"We managed to catch most of them so far, but stay alert! The culprit hasn't been caught yet so keep moving forward and save any civilians falling from the sky, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The various alien police officers saluted as they prepared their equipment and followed Cabba leading them down the trail of the skyway's intersection by foot below.

 ***RING!* *RING!***

"Oh my god you cannot be serious." Cabba groaned as he picked up his phone, "What?"

[You MOTHER FUC-!] Dive's voice angrily shouted on the other end.

"Dive, save it for another time and get over here!" Cabba shouted.

[I'll get over there while vent at you over the phone, asshole! Saves more time that way…] Dive shouted before calmly growling,

[Before you two left me to pay the bill, I was assaulted by Rose and her two best friends "Cosmo" and "Impact?]

"Rose? Are you sure you're talking about the same Rose I know!?" Cabba panted.

[Yes! The freaking Tuffle loli!]

"Dive! She prefers to call herself a stunted Tuffle woman!"

[Are you seriously correcting me right-Ugh! Look, after getting my ass kicked by her killer robots, I struck a deal with her to pay off what I owe by working at the café next week and since she's a little understaffed I volunteered you, too.]

"WHAT!?"

[Hahaha! Payback is a bitch isn't it!?] Dive laughed.

"Sir, we have 5 cars falling down at the same time!" One of the officers screamed.

"Look, we'll talk later just make it to the Central Intersection on time, okay!?"

[Wait! I'mnotdoneventingye-!]

Discarding his phone, Cabba took flight to catch two vehicles in his arms which was barely a challenge thanks to his saiyan strength.

Up above, Zenya was still attempting her best to control the damage that the truck made.

"Hahahaha, you can't catch this green chick!" The four-armed alien flipped Zenya off.

"Tch!" Zenya clicked her tongue, _'I'll never get to them at this rate.'_

"Whoa!"

Becoming aware about how high she was flying, Zenya almost crashed into one of the skyway street signs.

"Hah!" The alien criminal mocked Zenya.

"That was close, I need to be aware of my…surroundings… That's it." Stumbling upon an idea, Zenya decided to rely on the environment surrounding the truck, more specifically the street signs to block his view of the sky.

Using a couple of her psycho threads, she managed to pull aside one of the larger incoming signs to slam into the four-armed alien's truck.

"What the fu-! I can't see shit!" The alien panicked.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" The female alien screamed in fear since her kidnapper was even prone to having a fatal accident now.

"Now!" Ceasing the moment, Zenya made soared quickly to the truck's backseat and forced open the door to retrieve the victim, "Quick, grab on!"

Sadly, there was no victim to save, and no culprit to apprehend because the culprit was already hanging off of the side of his truck with the alien woman in hand.

"Nice try, bitch!" The alien man smirked.

"You-!" Zenya prepared to fire a green energy bullet at the man.

"Hehe! See ya never!" Releasing his hold of the car, the alien man cleverly landed on a nearby skyscraper as the truck began to shift to the opposite direction of the skyway due to the turning wheel being intentionally jammed.

"Dammit!" Zenya quickly retreated from the falling truck as it veered off into the ground below, "CABBA!"

"Zenya?"

Helping with the few remaining vehicles, Cabba barely noticed Zenya's shouting from above, but luckily, he noticed the large truck falling from out of the sky towards the squad of policemen.

Before he could verify the correct action to take, Zenya helped straighten his mind by shouting,

"THERE'S NO ONE INSIDE! GO ALL OUT!"

"Hai!"

Words to his hears; without any hesitation, Cabba flew to front of the squad and curls his fingers before placing both of his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Steadily charging a large sphere of purple Ki under his arm, Cabba took a few more moments to charge before finally unloading upon the destructive large truck above,

 **"** **Galick Gun, FIRE!"**

 ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!***

Thrusting his hands forward, Cabba released a powerful blast of energy that decimated the monster truck in its entirety. Panting a bit, Cabba wiped his forehead and looked around to see the astonished looks of the officers.

"Everyone alright?" Cabba smiled.

The officers obediently nodded in respect.

"Good, now make sure to check for other damages, I'm going back up to see if there's any more trouble."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The officers saluted Cabba.

Cabba gave them a quick thumbs up as he quickly flew to retrieve his discarded phone before flying up towards Zenya, who crossed her arms with a calm look on her face as she observed the roof of the skyscraper that their target jumped onto.

"So, where's the crook?" Cabba asked.

"There." Pointing at the roof, Zenya pulls out her cellphone and begins to make a call.

Noticing the four-armed alien making a break for the building's roof door, Cabba gasped, "He's getting away!"

Before he can pursue the criminal, Zenya pulls him back by the collar of his vest and shook her head,

"Don't."

"What? Why not?" Cabba blinked in shock.

"Calm down, you can probably sense whose energy signature is heading for that rooftop." Zenya said.

"Energy signa-oh…" Cabba look up to spot a blue light coming directly down towards the rooftop.

"I honestly shouldn't have to tell you to keep your senses aware during a crisis." Zenya groaned.

Looking around cautiously, the kidnapper made his way to the door, "Heh, I lost them."

"Let go! I don't want to go with a creep like you!" The alien female kicked and flailed, but it still had no effect on the buff alien man.

"Hah, you have little say in the matter babe because no one's left to save y-!"

 **"** **DRAGON DIVE!"**

 ***THOOOOOOOM!***

Echoing from above a spiraling ball of aura came crashing down along with the heel of Dive as he smashed apart most of the roof's tiles and various vents and generators.

"What the hell?" Tanking the brunt of the impact, the alien man tried his best not to get blown off of the building. As soon as the dust began to clear, he came face to face with a grinning Dive who dusted his clothes off.

"Phew! Made it on time." Dive coughed.

"Who the hell are you?" The alien man growled.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. Which is weird since you're big as hell, but I guess making an awesome entrance does that to you." Dive scratched his head before grinning, "But if you must know, my name is Dive Genus, a member of the planet Gaia's Special Agency *ASTERISK*. I hold the ranking of a Third-class member, but I think that a low class like me can take someone like you on."

"W-Wait, are you serious? You mean THE Asterisk group? Agencies privately placed together by the Galactic Federation?" The alien man panicked.

"The very same. Wow, you're quite informative for a meat-headed thug and here I thought I had to spell it out for you." Dive mocked as he slowly approached the thug, threateningly.

"Peh! Even if you're a part of that group, I bet that I could take on a little shit like you." The alien man spat.

"Oh, we're betting now, okay…I'd like to get a piece of that action. If I win, I get to bring your ass in to the authorities but if you win…"

"What? You didn't finish." The alien man blinked in confusion.

"Ohohoho, no, you don't quite get it, you're not going to win." Dive laughed.

"Grrr!" Breaking the handle to the door, the alien assured himself that his victim would escape as he let her down. Frightened the alien woman quickly ran over to Dive's side and hid behind him.

"P-Please help me…" The woman whimpered.

"Don't worry, I can handle him. I'd suggest you step back so you don't get caught in the fight." Dive waved the woman back with a grin on his face.

Taking a few cautious steps back, she nervously watched the two men square up while unknowingly catching her kidnapper's eye.

"Don't worry, babe, after I whip this boy's ass, we're going to continue from where we left off." The alien man winked at the woman, who shuddered in disgust.

"Dude, seriously, why are you acting like a predator on chicks? Even I'm grossed out." Dive gagged in disgust.

"You wouldn't get it even if I told you." The alien man shook his head, "If you were in my shoes, you would do the exact same things as me."

"Tch! Wouldn't want to be in your stanky shoes." Dive shook his head.

"Why you-!" Charging at Dive, the four-armed alien threw two of his fists into right hook which was effortlessly dodged by Dive. Quickly thinking the alien used the backside of his arms to strike Dive to the side.

"Hehehe!" Dive laughed as he managed to block the strike with his forearm while shielding his body with Ki to lessen the blow's sheer force.

"Are you laughing?" The alien gasped.

"Of course, it's my first time handling a guy with 4 fists! This looks like it's going to be a fun fight!" With his saiyan blood starting to boil, Dive was getting caught up in the heat of the moment,

"Now come at me you, big lummox!"

"I'll show you what this lummox can do punk! Aaaaaaaaah!" Charging in once again, the four-armed alien threw a heavy barrage of fists at Dive with maximum effort. However, each blow was intercepted with Dive either matching a punch with a punch or his knee with a punch.

"Grgh!" Struggling to keep up such a continuous attack the alien began to grunt out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong can't keep it up anymore, hah!" Dive laughed as he continued to negate each hit thrown his way.

"Shut up!" Getting worked up the alien threw a straight punch with both of his arms, which missed once Dive leaned in and swayed his body over to face alien's open torso.

"You're open!" Throwing a single punch, Dive landed a critical blow against the alien's stomach so hard that the force of the impact caused the alien to spew up whatever he had for lunch.

"It would seem that having four arms leave you open to lower body attacks; maneuvering one arm limits mobility but having two just makes you slow as brick." Dive chuckled.

"Damn you!" The alien stumbled back holding his stomach in pain.

"Wow, that didn't last long at all…" Dive sighed disappointedly, before shaking his head, "No, maybe we can salvage this fight if I took the initiative!"

"What?"

"Get ready! I want to see what you can do with those four arms of yours!" Dive huffed excitedly at the prospect of engaging his unique opponent.

"Wait, are you actually enjoying th-!" Before the alien could speak, he was met with a grinning Dive already in front of preparing what seemed to be a side kick. Judging by how far back his leg was swung it looked be potentially dangerous.

 ***THWACK!* *THUD!***

Barely managing to guard the blow, the alien man used both of his right arms to nullify the attack, but not without his arms getting damaged in the process.

"Those arms may suck when on the offensive, but they sure do make up for that in defense! Now lets dance!" Dive laughed as he began to fire a flurry of kicks at the four armed alien.

Using his main style of fighting, Dive made quick use of his feet like a pro as he rapidly fired kick after kick against the alien without relenting. Although, he couldn't get past the alien's meager defenses, he still kept whittling down his resistance and stamina.

 _'_ _This kid's kicks are strong as hell! What kind of training did he do to get them this powerful!' The alien absentmindedly neglected to detect Dive's strange pattern with each kick swung, they were progressively getting higher by the minute before they momentarily stopped._

"Hyaaa!" Raising his left leg up, Dive prepared to do a heel drop kick to the alien's head.

"Holy shi-!"

 ***CRAAAASH!***

Further damaging the roof, Dive slammed his heel against the floor while the alien rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the skull splitting attack.

"You managed to just dodge by the skin of your teeth, but man, you're arms really are great for defense. Each kick that I threw at you couldn't reach your face or your neck!" Dive excitedly smiled.

Panting in exhaustion, the alien man looked at Dive in fear as he said, "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Dive curiously asked.

"Hell no! That attack could have split my head in two!" The criminal screamed.

"But it didn't, see, you're still with an intact head!" Dive scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "So I don't see the problem."

"You COULD have split my head in two!" The alien exclaimed.

"But you DIDN'T get your head split in two, so stop whining! Anyways let's continue! I wanna see what else those arms of yours can do."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The Alien staggered back.

"Dude, I'm a saiyan! What did you expect was going to happen by fighting me!" Dive laughed it off, "Now here I come!"

"No, wait I-!"

Forcing himself back to the offensive, the alien was met with another thunderous barrage of kicks that varied from knife kicks, sides kicks and heel kicks. Being held up by such a dangerous array of attacks only frustrated him as his guard was slowly weakening leading for Dive to take an exposed opening.

"You're open…again!"

 ***THUD!***

"Buuuurgh!"

Dive slammed his knee against the alien's lower chin and forced the thug to flinch back and hold onto his chin in complete pain.

"Getting tired yet, man? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." Dive taunted and cracked his knuckles.

 _'_ _T-This kid is insane! I can't beat him like this, unless I…' The alien thug thought as looked around in a panic before catching sight of something to use as an advantage._

"You!"

"H-Hey, let go of me!"

Making a desperate run to the alien woman, the alien thug held her by the neck while keeping his distance away from Dive.

"Hahaha, looks like the tables have been turned, brat!" The alien man laughed.

"…" Looking confused rather than worried, Dive tilted his head, "Uh…how have they been turned?"

Taking a single step, Dive frightened the alien man to the edge of the building where he held the woman over the edge.

"Don't take a single step or else I'll drop her!" The alien man screamed.

"Nguyk! Help me…!" The woman was losing breath as she was getting strangled while her feet dangled over the steep, fall of the building.

"Yeah…just stay there. I'll let her go if you just back off and let me escape! You don't want her to die, right?" The alien thug bargained for his life as he saw Dive look a bit serious, no, disappointed?

"So you're going with the usual hostage method, huh? What a lame way to end a fight... Man, do I hate Mondays…"

"Um, hello? Aren't you worried about the life of this girl? She's literally about to die!" The alien tried to toy with Dive's emotions but they were having little effect on the young man.

"No, she's not because you're not going to drop her." Dive shook his head.

"Hah, nice bluff, but what make you so sure that I wouldn't kill this woman off just to save my own skin! I'm not a coward, I really will kill her off just to escape!" The alien man maniacally laughed.

"Okay, now your sounding like one of those Saturday morning villains from those old cartoons I used to watch." Dive shook his head.

"Huh?"

"If you kill your hostage, then wouldn't that mean I could still capture you for committing that crime?" Dive groaned.

"…Shut up!" The alien thug took a couple of seconds to think on that.

"I finally see that the gears are turning." Dive rolled his eyes.

"Her life is still in danger, and you can't hurt me or else you'll force me to drop her so let's see you try anything now, brat! Hahahahahahaha!" The alien continued to laugh maniacally.

"*SIGH!* Man, goddamn Mondays…" Dive heavily sighed as he lowly muttered, **"Accelerate..."**

 ***BREAK!***

"Hahahahahahaha-huh?" In between his laughter the alien thug found himself hanging over the edge of the tall building, "What the hell! What's going on? How did I end up here and oh…crap…"

Panicking, the thug found himself held by a smirking Dive and by his side was the relieved victim catching her breath and looking around in confusion of what just happened.

"Hello, you seem to be hanging in there, pal…" Dive joked.

"How were you able to-?" The thug gasped, but began to squeal once Dive leaned forward, showing the alien criminal how far a drop it was from the roof,

"Hey, cut it out! Cut it out!" He screamed in fear.

"But I thought that you wanted me to let you go?" Dive sadistically laughed as he toyed with the criminal, "Here, I might hate Mondays, but I feel really lenient today, so I'll let you off with a warning. Have a nice day~!"

"Chill! Chill! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" The thug was bumbling like a baby as he struggled to latch on to Dive's arm.

"Urp…whoa…I-I think that my hands are slipping! OH MY GAWD! I don't think that I can hold you up anymore!" Dive exaggerated as he purposely shook his arm.

"STAAAAAAWP!" The Thug cried as he held on for dear life, "I promise to turn myself in! Just pull me up! Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Hm, do you think we should pull him up?" Dive looked over to the alien woman who was busting her gut at her kidnapper's pitiful behavior.

"Yeah, I think that he's had enough." She smiled.

"Meh…you're too soft." Dive groaned, but complied and tossed the thug back onto the roof, "So I guess you intend to wait here until the police come to take you in?"

Trembling from laughter the alien man turned around and flipped Dive off, "Pfft! Hah, like I'd would surrender like that! You fell for my act, bitches!"

"Back to the edge with you." Dive didn't even hesitate to reach out to the alien man.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I gotta get outta here!" Screaming in fear the thug crawled away from Dive towards the rooftop door to escape.

"Huraaaaaaaaaaa!"

 ***BAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

Causing further damage to roof, Cabba blindsided the alien thug with a powerful energy punch from above, effectively subduing the target.

"There, we're done." Cabba dusted his hands off.

"Oi, oi…don't you think that was a bit too much?" Dive sweatdropped, "You could have given him some warning before knocking him out like that. Now I feel sort of…probably… Never mind, I don't feel bad for him."

"Well, he was about to escape and I didn't want to drag this out any further." Cabba sighed.

"Hm…" Landing on the roof besides Cabba, Zenya finished speaking on the phone and said, "The authorities are on their way, but just in case he doesn't pull a fast one once he regains consciousness."

With a flick of her wrist, Zenya creates a thick bind of energy wires to bound the alien thug.

"There." Zenya smiled to the victim, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it, everyone." The alien woman bowed her head in gratitude.

"No need, it's our job to help keep the peace around the planet after all." Cabba smiled.

"Yup, us Asterisk agents of this branch are here to omit the wrongs of those who threaten the planet's safety! No matter how small the threat is, we will do our best to squash it and save the day!" Dive grinned, proudly as he faced his teammates,

"Am I right guys, we stand by each other and face any and all odds! No matter how big or powerful, our power will stop anyth-!"

"Nice try, but you're pay is still getting docked for destroying public property." Zenya pointed to the ruined roof they stood on.

"Dammit…" Dive slumped down.

"You, too, Cabba." Zenya sighed.

"B-But it was already ruined before I did anything." Cabba gasped.

"Excuses, you only made things worse. Perhaps, you should have HELD back, you showed the same reckless behavior as Dive, who came flying crashing to attack the enemy." Zenya scolded the two young men before turning away and groaning,

"Geez, why do I have to babysit you rookies. Not to mention that your saiyans, which makes this all the more difficult." Zenya shook her head.

"Sorry…" Both young men slumped down with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Don't be, you still managed to handle your jobs effectively and there weren't any casualties today, so I guess you did all right." Zenya turned around and smiled to herself, "Now help escort the culprit and victim down to the police, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, I'll go back first and fill out the report about the incident."

Both Dive and Cabba saluted as Zenya flew off.

"If you would please follow us, ma'am." Cabba lead the alien female while Dive dragged the large alien thug behind him.

"So I guess we solved another incident on the marvelous city planet, Gaia. We're not doing so bad, eh?" Dive smiled.

"Speak for yourself, we've been causing more property damage than the criminals ever since our old Captain Renso recommended us to this branch." Cabba groaned.

"It's a work in progress, but we'll figure things out and hey, we might even face some powerful guys out here while keeping the peace." Dive chuckled.

"I guess your right, I noticed something off, so…did you use **it**?" Cabba asked.

"Yup, and now I can only use that technique for 2 seconds this month. Man, going that fast really gets overwhelming." Dive rubbed his forehead as he grew a little lightheaded.

"Great power like that comes with some consequences after all." Cabba shrugged.

"Except, I haven't been gotten used to making myself go fast like that before." Dive sighed, "Anyways, I'll still try to train myself to get used to it. Now…about our last chat, I need to ask you something."

"That's right, you did say something about volunteering me to work at Rose's with you, so what did you do now?" Cabba groaned.

"That's the thing, I wanted to ask you… What color maid uniform do you want to wear during our first shift? I called blue, so there's only red and pink…" Dive asked.

"No…" Realization dawned on Cabba's face.

"Oho, yes…yes…" Dive nodded, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"How can you do this to just me. Zenya ditched you with the bill, too." Cabba exclaimed.

"She's our superior and since you're the only I could get I made sure to go full throttle!" Dive maniacally laughed, "So you'd best prepare yourself for your shift, Cabby."

Pulling out a name tag designed by Rose, Dive pinned it to Cabba's vest.

"How do you sleep at night?" Cabba narrowed his eyes.

"Pretty well actually thanks for asking, and you've been my best friend for years so you should know how petty I can be." Dive grinned.

"*SIGH!*" Inevitably facing an embarrassing fate, both Dive and Cabba begrudgingly trudged forward to face their identity damaging fate: Crossdressing as maids at a café.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- The Chief and Vice-Chief of *ASTERISK* take on a terrifying job!**

* * *

 **Hello guys, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I know this is weird coming from me again since I posted a story a couple of days ago before erasing it. Well, I was going through a slump with trying to create stories other than DxD so I could be more flexible with my writing. Plus, I didn't want to get bored with DxD by always writing it.**

 **So I intend to try to create a story using most of Dragon Ball Super's canon by centering around my fic's own version of Universe 6's story featuring my OC main character, Dive Genus, a saiyan that's within the Galactic Federation's Special Task force, *ASTERISK!*.**

 **NOTE: There will not be any involvements with other universes until the late, late, late parts of the story, but expect to see other characters that were already referenced in the story such as Caulifla and her older brother Renso, and despite not being directly referenced Hit since Dive's shown power will indirectly correlate with my own backstory for Hit and other characters.**

 **Also, yes, I will introduce Kale, but she'll have her own arc which focuses around her and a threat for Planet Gaia to better understand her character.**

 ***ASTERISK* members:**

 **-?: Chief**

 **-?: Vice-Chief**

 **-Zenya** **Bordeaux (Race of Hera): Second Class member**

 **-Dive Genus (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]**

 **-Cabba Cultivar(Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day! I'm Out so Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Chief and Vice-Chief of *ASTERISK* take on a terrifying job!**

* * *

 **Planet: Gaia**

* * *

"Ooooooh~! That dress looks absolutely fetching! Let's go to this store! C'mon, move it you two!"

Rushing around the sidewalk like a child hopped up on sugar was a cute 18 year old alien girl. Her features were quite aquatic as she possessed light blue skin, purple eyes, gills on the sides of her neck, and luscious flowing long black hair with purple highlights. She wore an expensive looking black dress with a stylish belt, black boots with red straps.

She was currently with her two assigned bodyguards during her stay on the planet Gaia. The planet was known for its highly diverse alien cultures without one ever being too dominant over the other. Cities filled a majority of 75% of the planet while the remaining 25% consisted of natural land.

As of now, the young girl was excitedly rushing through one of Gaia's famous districts the Boutique District which held many fashion shops, and malls filled with various alien fashion that could be found around the North Galaxy.

Accompanying the young lady were a pair of well-dressed men carrying an assortment of bags and boxes.

One of them stood taller than the other at about 7 foot 5, he possessed all of the qualities of a Namekian while retaining a few distinguishable features such as a scar running diagonally from his right eye, a muscular build and a pair of semi rimmed glasses. He wore a long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie, a black vest, black slacks and brown dress shoes

"It appears that we're approaching Store #12 this time around. I hope she won't overdo it and buy too many this time, I'm pretty sure balancing 25 boxes is my limit." The Namekian tiredly chuckled at the girl's exuberant behavior.

"…"

Walking alongside the Namekian with a quiet demeanor was a Frost Demon, who seemed to be around the age of 27, he had blue-purplish skin, crimson eyes, blue gem like plates on his head, arms, and legs while being donned in his race's white keratinous exoskeleton with the horns on his head being crafted with the exoskeleton. Like the rest of his race he has a long tail and three talon-like toes.

Dressed in a similar attire as the Namekian, the frost demon wore a vest with a black long-sleeved dress shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Strapped to his back was a loose strap carrying a long-curved blade with a single edge, a katana.

"Hey, slowpokes, can you move any slower? Especially you, short stuff, you better not be dragging my stuff because they're too heavy for you to carry!" The alien girl shouted as she waved them over,

"Now come on, I just saw this beautiful new Jucci purse and I NEED to have it so stay out here and prepare to carry more of my stuff! Got it!?"

"Yes, Princess Undine." The Namekian tiredly smiled while the Frost Demon remained quiet.

"Good! Geez, getting good help is so hard these days…" The girl groaned as she stormed into the store with a haughty expression.

Putting down the bags, both aliens took a break as they patiently waited outside of the store.

"Phew! Finally, we can catch our breath. How are you doing, Arctic?"

The Namekian looked to his fellow comrade, who looked absolutely miffed about the girl's last comment as a growing tick mark appeared on his head.

"I can honestly say that putting up with that Monkey-brained idiot sucking up to me is looking better than protecting this kid."

"Well, she is still just a kid, she'll grow to be much mature in the future. Trust me." The Namekian crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Will she mature during the progression of this mission?" Arctic asked.

"No."

"Then I frankly don't give a damn." Arctic clicked his tongue as he bitterly looked away.

Pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket, the Namekian offered, "You wanna play a quick game while we wait? Perhaps some Blackjack or Speed?"

Arctic remained silent as he kept his sight focused on the area, ignoring the Namekian's offer.

"Well, I guess Solitaire is today's lucky winner." The Namekian sat down and began shuffling his cards before commencing with his game.

After a brief moment of comfortable silence between the two amongst the various hubbub of the Boutique District, Arctic said,

"Chief, you mind explaining why you chose me to help you babysit this kid?" Arctic asked.

"Isn't that obvious, I feel like it's been a while since we decided to do a mission together as Vice-Chief, you've been a tad busy working on solo cases." The Namekian joked.

"That I can try to understand, but…watching over a spoiled brat? This doesn't seem up my alley, you could have chosen Zenya to help you with this job, she's more natural with handling women especially those younger than her." Arctic sighed.

"That's because I assigned her with the duty to supervise Dive and Cabba. Those two need some "guidance". Dive's a bit too eccentric and tends to get carried away with his missions while Cabba is more reserved, he hesitates and overthinks his actions when things get too dire. Zenya has a way with not just younger women, but younger people in general, I trust that she can set those two on the right path to improve."

The Namekian smirked as he looked to Arctic, "Unless, you'd want to trade places with her and try your hand at watching over two saiyan rookies?"

Mulling it over, Arctic shook head, "Talk about being stuck in between a rock and a hard place."

Laughing for quite a bit, the Namekian said, "Excuse me for not answering your question, but I actually do require your assistance this time because this mission is rather urgent to be taken lightly."

Slowly dropping his brighter tone, the Namekian began playing his cards while saying, "Our objective is to protect Princess Undine of planet Neptunia from an assassin. The Galactic Federation has gotten word that there's been a small uprising against the Royal Neptunia Kingdom for signing into the Federation as an equal ally. They believe that by killing the King and princess that they stand a chance of taking control to rescind their alliance."

The Namekian continued, "So to steer away from the worst possible outcome, a plan was devised to lure out any attackers who plan to set their eyes on the princess. By her coming here under the supervision of two *ASTERISK* agents, they will see this as a chance to push blame on the Galactic Federation for the death of the princess which will directly cause an uproar and Planet Neptunia's place in the Federation as an ally will be terminated."

"I already knew that, what I want to know is why I can't just watch for any enemies from afar." Arctic groaned, "By having you guard her up close, I can warn you when I detect something

"Arctic, you know how assassins act, they attack without any warning and if you're too far away to cover my blindspots…" The Namekian narrowed his eyes seriously as he continued playing with his cards

"Feh, don't underestimate yourself, Chief. Aren't you, Aurion the Benevolent Warrior of North Galaxy?" Arctic clicked his tongue, "You've achieved so much that a little job like this is child's play for you."

"I certainly do possess that title but that only the first half of it though. Besides, being powerful just isn't enough to solve every problem; Achievements may seem like grand accomplishments, but they don't really assure you of getting out of every possible situation. I'm only one person and I alone can only do so much before my time comes."

Aurion explained as he began to gather his cards upon sensing the incoming presence of Princess Undine coming outside.

"You sell yourself short, what you alone can do takes most people to do once half of their lifespan spent, and you're only 55 years old." Arctic groaned.

"I appreciate the praise, but sometimes there are outcomes that not even I can predict on my own." Aurion stood up and pocketed the cards and walked towards the door to the store, "Now lets steel ourselves because I'm sure that whatever comes through that door will make our muscles sore."

Arctic kept quiet but knew that Aurion already realized his order, but lightly chuckling, Aurion said,

"Also, Arctic there are times that I can leave anything that I just can't do to you to handle."

"…?" Visibly confused, Arctic curiously looked at the broad back of the Namekian before focusing his attention on the door of the shop slamming open to reveal the determined expression of Undine who came out empty-handed.

Looking surprised along with Arctic, Aurion asked, "Is something the matter, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm in need of something important stat, and its somewhere in the district. This store…didn't have what I wanted so let's start looking you two." Undine ordered, "Now why aren't you carrying my stuff? Are you trying to dirty my new jeans?"

"No ma'am, excuse us…" Aurion and Arctic bowed, apologetically as they went to do just that.

"Good! Now march on~! And Shorty don't fall behind anymore because I have my eyes on you!" Undine sneered and walked ahead.

"…" Arctic grew a tick mark on his head.

"Easy, easy, she's still young." Aurion cooled off his subordinate.

"It's because she's young that I can't handle this mission." Arctic growled.

"I can see that, but remember this mission isn't hard for just us and the Federation. She's also going through her own form of struggle as well." Aurion pointed out.

"…" Arctic looked ahead at the back of the huffy princess strutting forward. He wondered how someone that lackadaisical and upbeat could be suffering like they were right now.

And so the three ventured through the crowd filled streets of the Boutique District to search for the item that Undine wanted. She wasn't very specific with what it was, but it sure was important since she had her two bodyguards search through the stores tirelessly while trying to stick with Undine's terms.

However, each attempt at appeasing her demands ended in failure. Her specifications were never met even though both agents brought exactly what she asked for. Aurion figured out a pattern when it came for what they were looking for and Undine's sudden change in behavior.

No longer were they looking for women-centric clothes or products but instead products and accessories for men. After keying on this, Aurion already figured out what Undine's intentions were.

Sadly, Arctic wasn't as keen to delve further into Undine's intentions due to being mildly annoyed with her spoiled brattish attitude so he kept to himself and stayed quiet.

After the hours of searching the group decided to head for the Monorail to search through another section of the Boutique District. Head slumped down, Undine whimpered,

"I can't believe that we haven't found anything that caught my eye yet…"

"Don't worry, Princess, we'll be able to search for what you're looking for in due time right, Arctic?" Aurion looked to Arctic who was trying to stay indifferent to the conversation.

Noticing this Princess Undine slightly frowns.

"He means to say that he believes that you'll find what you need in no time, princess." Aurion smiled.

"Okay…" Princess Undine bowed her head before shaking her head to rile herself up, "Yeah, we'll do find it no time!"

"There you go." Aurion gave a thumbs up.

"Now let's march on to the monorail! Full steam ahead, boys!" Undine confidently strutted to the long line.

"Arctic, you must know that protecting the princess simply doesn't mean we do it physically." Aurion reprimanded Arctic for his cold disposition, "We have to secure her emotional health as well and that means we have to be supportive."

"…Then you handle her emotional support, I'll do physical support at a distance." Arctic shook his head.

"That's not what I mean, we have to do our fair share of the job or else the princess will feel uneasy." Dealing with Arctic was usually efficient when things didn't include social interaction, Aurion could trust the Frost Demon to pick up on things amid combat but not when matters involved the emotional well-being of others.

"Then I'll trade 45% of the emotional support and take your 35% of the physical support so things can be even." Arctic negotiated.

"When did our responsibilities get broken up into shares?" Aurion sweatdropped, "Arc, listen we both have to work 100% on this no matter what, understood? That means you have to try and get along with her, I'm not asking you to be best friends just tolerate and sympathize with her."

Arctic in irritation looked away before sighing, "Fi-!"

"…!"

Before Arctic could respond, both him and Aurion sensed something tense in the area. Pure malice and killing intent. There was no mistaking it, amongst the various alien races in the crowded monorail there was someone exuding it through their Aura. The assassin was closing in and they were making use of the crowd to conceal themselves.

"They're making their move." Arctic slowly reached for the hilt of his katana.

"Clever of them to use other civilians as cover, I wouldn't even be surprised if they decided to go the extra mile and disguise themselves." Aurion rubbed his chin and continued to look over the sea of aliens flooding through the monorail station, "But…we can pinpoint our suspect by identifying them from their race as a Neptunian like Princess Undine."

"Then we just have to pick them out from the crowd by their appearance and the malice in their aura, right?" Arctic asked as he followed Aurion who was approaching the princess who was nearly done getting their tickets.

"No…let's take a more cautious approach. We don't want to harm too many civilians by taking that direct course of action, the enemy might get desperate and attack anyone close to him to escape or worse, cause collateral damage to the station building. We'll need to confront them in a lone car on the monorail to lessen damages and casualties."

Aurion explained, but there was something nagging him about the assassin suddenly revealing themselves now. He couldn't understand why they chose now of all times and just because they could sense him doesn't mean that they couldn't be sensed at all.

 _'_ _They're still willing to attack with the two of us here?' Coming up with a countermeasure to his prediction, he decided to go with a very risky idea._

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, I finally got the tickets so lets get going!" Undine smiled as she cheerfully thrusted her fist into the air.

Taking one of the tickets that Undine purchased, Aurion gave it back to the ticket vendor for a refund, "Thank you."

"E-Eh!?"

"…?"

Both Undine and Arctic were confused at Aurion unexpected action.

Giving them an apologetic smile, Aurion laughed, "Princess I believe that it would be best to save your money for what you wanted to buy instead of my ticket."

"B-But how are you going to meet up with us then?" Undine looked visibly distressed, she pieced two and two together once she realized that Arctic would be the only one with her on the train ride.

"I'll fly over to the next station and meet you two there. Arctic..."

The Namekian noticed the Frost Demon giving him the coldest of glares, he was obviously not on board with such a change in plan.

"Do your best to maintain the safety of Princess Undine, okay?" Aurion winked.

"Understood, bastard." Arctic was not hiding his inner rage towards Aurion.

 _'_ _Yikes, he's really peeved now.' Aurion chuckled, bitterly._

"Well, I'll see you two when you get there!" Aurion briskly walked out of the station leaving the two on their own for what was the beginning of a looooooooong awkward wait to the next station.

Boarding the monorail, Arctic lead Undine to the last car of the monorail while he kept a close eye on his surroundings. Although Aurion left the task of the plan to him, he still herded the rest of the crowd on the last car of the monorail by exuding an unwelcome aura with his Ki toward the crowd to the cars forward.

This left both him, Undine in the car along with a hooded young man that sat farthest from them in complete silence. About 15 minutes have passed and the monorail was still on track to its destination with the last car being devoid of any sound just the awkward and tense sound of silence.

Catching a suspicious glance at the man, Arctic was prepared to apprehend him and get the job over with already, but by the time he reached for the hilt of katana…

"That's an interesting weapon you have there, I haven't seen anything like it before…" Undine nervously fidgeted in her seat as she tried to make small talk.

"…" Arctic kept silent as he stayed in position to attack the obvious threat in the car.

"It's a strange sword with only a single edge. Did it come from some foreign planet that you came from…perhaps you have a story on how you got it…anything?" Undine asked.

"…" Arctic remained quiet as he simply stared at the girl in question, he didn't understand her motive for suddenly speaking. No, he didn't plan on her to actually speak with him in the first place because now he has to invest half of his attention on her failed attempts at starting a conversation and the obvious assassin.

Still waiting for an answer, Undine decided to cut her loses and give up, "I understand, you don't want to talk…"

Arctic gave a sigh in relief as he went back to focus entirely on the potential enemy before Undine attempted to make small talk once again. By now he would have just ignored her words, but that was until he heard her say:

"Say Shor-I mean Mr. Arctic, do you perhaps hate me?"

"What?" Arctic blinked in surprise as he noticed the young gilled girl looking down sadly.

"It's just that you know…I think that I may have rubbed you the wrong way up until this point so I want to know if you hate me."

Arctic chose not to answer, he didn't hate her per say, he just found her to be quite irritating.

However, Undine didn't get that impression, "I mean, I don't mind if you hate me, in fact, I'm already used to getting hated by others."

"Your used to being hated?" Something about that irked Arctic to break his incessant silence.

Finally getting a real response, Undine nodded, "Of course, isn't that the only reason I'm here is to act as bait while you two capture the assassins after my life?"

"So, you were already aware of our mission from the start?" Arctic was both confused and surprised, he had no idea that she would be this knowledgeable about the situation.

"I know it may come off as a shocker for you considering I acted like a complete slave driver to you and Mr. Aurion. It's just that ever since my father signed for our planet to be an official ally to the Galactic Federation, we've been dealing with those against the Royal Family's decision to join. They wanted us to stay as an independent planet but that couldn't be possible anymore because of the recent spikes in Space Pirates taking over planets and usurping their leaderships."

Undine balled up some of her skirt into hands, "But despite the reasons, they still believed that we could handle any and all problems that would befell our planet. Such arrogant pride led them to stage many rebellions which always ended in failure thanks to the added forces that the Galactic Federation provided for us. Nevertheless, it never stopped them from trying to assassinate my father or kill me to make a statement to him."

Looking out of the window to see the buildings that they passed by, Undine continued, "You name it from mailed death threats, protests, and even attempt poisoning by having one of them sneak in as one of royal chefs… I lost my grandmother that day…"

Arctic noticed Undine's eyes of heavy grief and started to realize how much that she had to go through because of her status and the position her planet had to put itself in just to secure its future.

"The reason why I decided to act this way was because I never had the chance to do so at home. I can't leave the castle grounds under the possibility of getting harmed by any civilians opposed to the planet's alliance. It sucks being trapped on your home planet being paranoid that you can die at any moment at the hands of your close friends or servants!"

Undine began to tremble as her emotions began to overwhelm her, "That's why I pushed my father to allow me to come here despite the danger. Even if my place here is to lure out the guys trying to kill me, I still want to make the most out of my time here before I have to go back to being scared on a daily basis on my planet!"

 _'_ _So, there was more to her than I imagined, I guess that I really did lack the insight to understand her past what she was willing to display…' Arctic cursed to himself as he admitted that he was in the wrong and Aurion was clearly in the right, again._

"…I-."

"Since you're enjoying what little time you have left on this planet why not just make this your resting place, princess?"

"…!"

Arctic hesitated to say anything after getting hit with such an emotional story but when he tried to voice an apology he noticed a blue flash of light heading directly towards the princess from the corners of his eye.

 ***CLANG!***

At that exact moment, Arctic's hand instantly drew his blade to stop the advancement of a blue trident formed with pure Ki. Face to face with their attacker, Arctic glared at the hooded man whose features were now open to examine thanks to his hood falling back.

It was a tall and muscular male Neptunian who possessed pitch black skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, gills on the sides of his neck and spiky black hair.

"Quick reflexes, I guess you Galactic Flunkies aren't as incompetent than I thought!" The Attacker smirked.

"Coming from the worst assassin ever, I'd rather not hear that from you." Arctic grunted as he slowly pushed back the Neptunian assassin.

"Worst Assassin ever? What are you talking about, punk!?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that you were sitting at the corner of the room watching us without making a single move to harm any of us. What, were you planning to attack us when our conversation was close to being done?" Arctic ridiculed the assassin's proficiency at their job.

"S-Shut up, I was just biding my time was all!" The assassin sweatdropped.

"For the past 15 minutes?" Arctic groaned.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to filthy lizard!"

In a fit of rage the assassin pushed back Arctic and thrusted his trident in an unforgiving tirade against the Frost Demon. Luckily, Arctic was able to parry each blow with little to no problem but there was something which held him back from properly attacking the Neptunian man.

Cowering in fear behind Arctic, Undine was at a loss for words as she was quite literally close to dying. Arctic pushed her out of the way to avoid getting hurt so now she was on the floor with her legs giving out on her which prevented her from standing.

"Hey, get up and move!" Arctic took another blunt attack using his katana to shield the attack. If he were to move then Undine would get severely get targeted for an attack.

"What's wrong you can't protect that pathetic princess of ours, Frost Demon!?" While Arctic was concerned with Undine's safety, the assassin thrusted the blunt end of his trident directly against Arctic's stomach.

"Guuuagh!" Arctic grunted in pain as he hardened his muscles and imbued Ki around the area at the last second.

"Now for you! Die!" the Assassin used the chance to go directly for the princess, he just needed to end it swiftly by stabbing her in the neck.

 ***Roooope~!***

"What the hell!?"

Just before the trident could make contact, Arctic used his long prehensile tail to wrap around Undine's waist and pull her back with him thanks to the force that the assassin's attack had on him.

Coughing up a little blood, Arctic said, "Are you okay?"

Breaking out of her catatonic stupor, Undine mumbled, "Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be you're the one that needs to be guarded. Now stay back and try not get caught up in what's about to happen." Arctic stood up and walked towards the Neptunian man with his blade readied.

"Pfft! I thought that you'd back out after that hit I gave you but I guess now is the time to show you how terrifying us Neptunians can b-!"

 ***Whoooooooosh!***

It was only in the span of a second, in the midst of the Assassin gloating, Arctic was already in close range with his blade at the ready to cleave the man in half.

 _'_ _Fast!' The Assassin quickly used the shaft of his energy trident to guard the blow which shook him to his very core._

"Hmph!" Quickly changing grips, Arctic held the katana like a knife and tried to pierce through the assassin's head through his chin.

"Grgh!" Weaving his head out of the way, the assassin got his cheek deeply grazed as he pulled his body back only to get the distance close up by Arctic again with his sword in hand.

"Bastard! Don't toy with me."

"…" Arctic remained quiet as his crimson red eyes dilated to a pair of cold blood red eyes which read each and every move that the opponent was making. From thrusts to heavy swings, Arctic wasn't letting the assassin try to gain any distance to attack him.

His katana was better suited for close range combat while the enemy's trident was best suited for mid-range without any room to properly use that thing it would virtually be useless.

"Get back!" The Assassin made quick work and used the bottom shaft of his trident to send Arctic crashing into one of the side doors of the monorail's car. Yet it still amounted to nothing as Arctic simply used his Ki to propel himself back at the assassin stronger due to the potential energy used to shoot him back increasing the blow of his attacks.

"Tch!" The assassin grunted in exhaustion as they furiously tried to sock Arctic in the face.

"You're open." Maneuvering his katana just in time, Arctic made good use of the Neptunian man's punch to imbue his Ki into the hilt of his katana to powerfully jam it into larger man's exposed torso.

"Guuuarck!" The Assassin coughed up a moderate amount of blood as the force of the blow sent him crashing back at interlinked car doors of the monorail.

"Are you done yet?" Arctic belittled.

"Grch…!" The Assassin spat out some of his blue blood as he tried to use his trident as his support to stand up.

"Just stop now and I promise that I won't stain my blade with your blood."

"What are you trying to say that I'm not worth drawing blood from that pathetic sword of yours?" The Assassin felt insulted at the non-implied notion.

"No, blood just doesn't have to be shed. Relinquish your job of assassinating the princess and I assure you that you won't have to die or else I may have to actually take cutting you down seriously." In a show of how serious he was, Arctic began to imbue his Ki into the blade which sharpened its edge even further.

"W-What, you mean that you weren't using your energy to harden your blade?" The Assassin couldn't believe that up until this point Arctic was using his raw strength; Not to mention the blade that he used throughout the battle was barely reinforced, usually steel weapons would shatter before weapons transmuted from pure energy.

"My mission is to subjugate any attackers to the princess not kill them. That doesn't mean I can't shave off a limb or two if the attacker is unwilling to cooperate." Slowly raising the blade, Arctic showed off the pure black metal of the katana as his bluish-purple aura wrapped around it,

"Final warning stop resisting or I will be forced to put you down."

The Assassin struggled to get up on his feet as he quietly examined Arctic's posture and demeanor; There were no signs of an opening that he could take, he was definitely going to attack with the intention to incapacitate him.

 _'_ _This guy…he's no ordinary Galactic Federation soldier that I've seen. That technique, that calm mind and unbelievable strength it's as if I'm dealing with one of the old Veterans that took part in the 100-year Planetary Wars.'_

The assassin gritted his teeth at the overwhelming ki that Arctic exuded off his person as he slowly stalks forward.

 _'_ _He's just too powerful to fight, I can't beat him in a straight up fight but…' The assassin smirked, 'My only objective doesn't lie with him but rather-!'_

Taking a big step back, the assassin held back the arm holding his trident and aimed it directly at Arctic.

"If you're so confident that you can put me down then try stopping one of my strongest attacks, punk!? Uoooooooh!" Charging up more Ki, the assassin increased the mass of the energy trident to bigger proportion as it became even larger than his body, in general.

 **"** **Blue Reaper Stance #1: Sure-Kill!"**

"…!" Upon the creation of the ability, Arctic immediately reacted and lunged in with his katana at the ready to put down the Neptunian man. His technique may be ready to be thrown at him, but Arctic proved to be fast enough to do so before the assassin could even blink.

But that led to a mistake on Arctic's part.

"Die, princess!"

"…!"

Arctic gasped as he paused his attack to notice that the assassin had flung the massive trident over his shoulder to aim at the defenseless princess. She remained in place as the weapon was mere moments from striking her down. Faced with death, she was screaming or crying to voice her imminent grief all she did was close her eyes in acceptance.

Eyes widening, Arctic shouted, "MOVE!"

Without hesitation, Arctic released his hold on his katana and used every bit of his power to rush back to Undine. Unarmed and unprepared, he was completely driven by the sole living drive to protect the life of another.

Upon making it, he pushed Undine aside at the last second before the attack had made impact!

 ***KaBOOOOOOM!***

About half of the Monorail's car exploded as bits and pieces of metal flew off of the rails and scattered into the rushing winds. Watching the smoke cascade through the destroyed car, the Neptunian man wildly laughed to his heart's content.

"Hahahahaha! Yes, we've done it! The princess is finally dead! Woooooooooh! Finally, we can make this a grave statement to King Poseidon, he'll have to break ties with the Galactic federation for failing to protect his own daughter!"

[So I take it that the mission was a success?] Chiming in a female voice could be heard through the Assassin's ear communicator.

"Yep, the attack made direct contact and everything. If the explosion wasn't enough then the force of getting blown out of the monorail might have killed them in the process." The assassin chuckled.

[Guess that means I don't have to keep charging this long ranged shot from afar. Shame, it would have really caused enough devastation if I destroyed the princess and the other civillians on board that rail system.]

"Hehehe…why not go through with it? It will still make a pretty great message to the king and federation."

[True, but…you already stole the kill so it seems a bit gratuitous at this point…]

"Come on, I know that you have an itchy trigger finger so let it rip once I evacuate from the area, okay?" The Assassin smirked.

[Fine, but I'll try not to enjoy it as much as I ca-! Hey, wait a minute! Who the hell are y-!]

The voice on the communicator was in an obvious state of panic as the sign of a struggle was heard.

"Oi, what's going on!? Is everything okay over there!?" The Assassin gasped.

[I-I've been compromised! Some green man came up from out of nowhere and-and! Kyaaaaaa!]

 **[Heart Seal!]**

Along with the pained screams of his comrade, there was an unfamiliar aggressive voice which shouted out an unknown technique. After that the connection between them broke off leaving the Neptunian man distressed.

"Shit! Now I have to go help deal with that crap!"

Just as he was about to take off, the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

"No freaking way…"

"Kaaugh!" Splattering out of the smoke cloud a large puddle of blood crept towards the Assassin.

"Huh? N-No, no way! You can't seriously be alive after taking a hit like that!" The Assassin gasped.

Emerging from the smoke a bloody mess, Arctic stood in front of a speechless Undine who managed to get unharmed by the attack but stained in the blood that her protector lost.

"Mr. Arctic…" Undine whimpered.

"This should serve as an applicable apology for my past behavior." Arctic grunted in pain as he looked at the fading trident that was stabbed into his right arm, "Princess Undine, forgive me for my ignorance. I simply made assumptions based on first impressions that left me blind to see your secluded suffering."

Arctic gritted his and grasped onto the shaft of the fading trident while drawing the blood the wound made. The pain meant nothing to the dishonor he showed to a strong-willed girl like Undine.

"Holding such a heavy burden for your planet, your race and your family. To properly apologize for my insolence allow me to sacrifice my dominant arm."

 ***SCHLUCK!* *SPLATTEEER!* *DRIP-DRIP!***

Ripping the trident out of his arm, Arctic tossed the trident to the side before glaring at the Assassin, "This will serve as a proper handicap for you. Bring it on."

"Are you seriously intending to fight me like that?" The Assassin was visibly disturbed by how unfazed Arctic was of his gaping arm wound and his will to continue on fighting. Even with an established handicap, he still felt intimidated to face such a strong-willed opponent with no sense of hesitation whatsoever.

"When two people are interlocked in combat, we fight with everything we have. Wits, raw strength, Ki, or tactics a battle won't be hindered by our body's pain ailing us. We fight until one of us are unable to fight whether that be psychologically or very literally."

Arctic's willful eyes pierced through the Assassins already vulnerable demeanor.

 ***Chnk!***

Using his race's inherit powers of telekinesis, Arctic raises his left hand and summons to it his katana.

"The fight has only just begun and if you want to take the life of Princess Undine then you better prepare to cast any doubts of getting out of this as a whole aside!"

Breaking his cold demeanor, Arctic lunged at the assassin with a terrifying roar as he forced the Neptunian man to defend himself by crafting another trident with his Ki. It was like facing a rabid monster that lost its sense of self, attacking without the slightest hint of resorting to defense.

"D-Damn it!" The Assassin tried to match Arctic's mettle by thrusting his trident at the Frost Demon.

"Hrgh!"

 ***STAB!* *Splatter!***

"A-Are you insane!?" The assassin screamed in fear.

Using his already skewered arm as a shield, Arctic made sure that his enemy was without a weapon to use while in close range. Any normal person would stagger back in pain, but not Arctic, he was literally glaring at the enemy with a raved, wide-eyed expression of tenacity and sheer willpower.

Arctic used the chance to try and thrust the tip of the katana through the Neptunian's torso, but lost the chance when the man backed off out of fear. That would be an understandable move to make but Arctic didn't let him get too comfortable.

 ***CLASH!***

"Why the fuck are you backing away? As an assassin shouldn't you be prepared to lose your life in the line of your work?" Arctic angrily clashed weapons with the assassin.

"S-Shut the hell up!" Pushing Arctic back the Assassin fought back out fear as he never advanced passed barely parrying Arctic's blows as they zipped across the confines of the destroyed Monorail car.

"D-Diiiiiiiiie!" Slamming the trident into the ground, the Assassin missed Arctic almost intentionally to push him back, but that just made the Frost Demon angrier.

"Are you faltering!? Quit fucking around? Having such a weak resolve to put your life on the line in a simple fight like this is infuriating! I couldn't give a damn about your planet, its laws, and your stupid pride, but your hesitation is a complete and utter mockery to this young woman's bravery!"

Arctic roared as he leaned in and assaulted the Assassin with a flurry of thrusts and swings that slowly pushed him to the remaining door in the monorail car. Slowly breaking the shaft of the trident, Arctic continued to abuse it with the edge of his ki-enhanced blade and slamming upon it over and over again.

"She knew all too well about her imminent demise at your hands and even prepared to die, and yet, you come face her lacking the same resolve to die for what you're fighting for?"

Arctic held his sword lower than his body and builds up enough his strength to lift upwards.

"Gutless coward!"

 ***SHATTER!* *ZAAAAAAAN!***

"Guuuuuugh!"

Along with the shattered trident, the assassin was met with the sharp end of Arctic's blade which ripped the flesh beneath his hoodie asunder as blood oozed out of his fresh wound. The pain was intense and forced the large man to his knees to clutch at his gushing wounds.

"As a member of *ASTERISK* I have successfully carried out my mission." Arctic looked at the trembling remains of his opponent who was now cowering on the floor like a wimp.

"You bastard, who said that you won yet? I'm still alive, aren't I?" The assassin tried to save face and form an energy trident once more.

"No, I never intended to kill you like I said before. I just needed to reprehend you whether it be by severing a limb or using another set of means that I never brought up." Arctic swiped the Neptunian Man's blood off of his katana and sheathed the black-bladed weapon.

"And what would that b-!"

 ***SHIIING!***

Upon the materialization of the Energy Trident, the assassin's entire arm was encased by solid ice.

"W-What?" The assassin gasped in fear before he noticed that his entire body was starting to get colder as frost grew on his limbs and face, "What the hell is going on? What did you do to m-aagh!"

"I simply used my ability on you. **Sub-Zero Rakshasa,** with it I can manipulate my Ki to use the ability of Cryokinesis with swordplay to freeze my opponents."

Arctic stated.

"If you are just using ice abilities then I should have no problem breaking out of it with my energy! Haaaaaaah!" Forcing himself out, the assassin released all of the Ki that he could spare to thaw himself out, but that only accelerated the process of ice encroaching all over his body.

"Eh?" The Neptunian blinked in confusion as more than half of his body was encased in ice.

"It's a shame that you faced someone like me because I tend to be quite complicated with how I fight my battles. Unlike a few new co-workers of mine, I like to be complex with my techniques."

Arctic pinched his temples as he thought of the annoying rookies, Dive and Cabba.

"By imbuing my aura into my blade, I could properly sow in some of the seeds of your defeat by innovating my ice powers to properly put down my opponents. Meaning my Cryokinesis accelerates its process of freezing victims by feeding off of their Ki to confine them in a prison of ice."

"O-Oh, come on!" The Neptunian shivered as he now left with just his head unfrozen.

"Perhaps, if you didn't lose your resolve to fight back and indirectly let the aura surrounding you weaken, then you wouldn't have ended up like this." Arctic shook his head, "Now stay frozen until the authorities take you in, dumbass."

"D-DAMMIT ALL TO HE-!"

 ***CLACKLE-CLACKLE!***

Frozen from head to toe, the assassin was encased in a heavy block of ice.

"Mission completed." Sighing, Arctic took a needed break and leaned up against the block of ice without any regard of the opponent he defeated.

"M-Mr. Arctic, thank y-!" Undine bowed her head in gratitude but had her chin held up by Arctic's tail stretching outward to make her look him in the eye.

"Don't thank me, I just did my job to act as your bodyguard. That's all."

"B-But, you just saved my life. I can't just stay quiet about that!"

"Look…"

"Eh?" Undine blinked in confusion.

"If you really want to thank me then try to get stronger. Not strong in the sense of physical power, but mental fortitude. If your life is constantly going to be on the line then try to steel yourself to keep on living. If the others after you and your father's lives were as gutless like this assassin, then there's no possible way that you should die to them. You're strong and I refuse to believe that they should take your life, understood?"

Arctic averted his eyes away from Undine, he still wasn't accustomed to having an emotional conversation. Although he wasn't intentionally trying to be touching, Arctic's words were able to push the young princess to tears.

"Y-Yeah..." Pushing those tears aside to give Arctic a big smile, Undine gave him a toothy grin, "I'll do my best. Thank you, Mr. Arctic."

Taking a look at Undine's face, he noticed a similarity between her grin and an annoying rookie,

"Urgh… I can't believe that I would start making similarities using that kid as an example."

"Huh?" Undine blinked in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing…wait…" Arctic shook his head before remembering a certain call from these past days from his less annoying co-worker about something "incredible" happening later.

"You know, after we finish shopping for what you're looking for-."

"No, I don't think I want to continue shopping anymore after what happened." Undine gestured to the frozen man that Arctic was sitting against.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and besides I think that my father would rather me come back alive than with a souvenir in hand." Undine joked.

"I suppose that's true, but if you're willing to stay on the planet for a bit longer, you can stick around with me and Aurion to catch glimpse of something amazing." Arctic smirked.

"Depends… Will it involve the embarrassment and suffering of others?" Undine asked.

"Definitely."

"Then obviously I'm in." Undine giggled, evilly.

"Good…" Taking a single glance at his katana, Arctic sighed, "And to try and answer the question you asked before. This is a katana that was common to find on Earth."

"Oooh! Now we're getting into friendly conversation, eh?" Undine playfully rubbed her hands.

"I'm just killing the remaining 10 minutes until we arrive at the next station. Don't push it, kid." Arctic groaned.

"Either way, I'm starting to get to know you better. So is Earth your home planet, I thought that Frost Demons inhabited the Snow Planet, Korviska." Undine asked.

"No…I was actually born on Korviska. Earth is a dead planet without any life on it." Arctic said, solemnly.

"Oh…" Undine frowned noticing the shift in tone but tried to salvage things, "So what is that blade made of?"

"Well, this used to belong an earthling, my Swordmaster. She told me a story about how the most infamous Blacksmith in the Universe crafted the blade out of the hardest metal in the world, Katchin."

Arctic unsheathed the sword only a little to reveal the black blade.

"Whoa, are you serious!? Katchin is literally the hardest and rarest ore to find in the universe! How was your master able to part with it to her student…? No offense." Undine lightly blushed because of her outburst.

"None taken, but…she never really passed it on to me per say…she… Nevermind…" Arctic averted his eyes, the memory was a bit too painful to remember.

"O-Oh my bad for hitting a touchy nerve, well how about your master? What was your relationship with her?" Undine asked, cursing to herself because she just made things worse.

"…At first we had a complex relationship…" Arctic closed his eyes as he reminisced about a less painful memory.

* * *

 ** _Planet: Korviska_** _(Flashback- 18 years ago)_

* * *

 _Near the remains of a burnt down home, a young Arctic was scarcely dressed in peasant clothing as he sat near a couple of dead bodies. 2 of them belonging to a couple of rugged buff aliens and the other two being that of a married couple of Frost Demons._

 ***Munch!* *Munch!***

 _Eating the blood soaked rations that he scavenged from the dead bodies, he simply observed his surroundings as he was surrounded by a group of thuggish aliens varying from different races, they were enraged at the sight of two of their fellow space pirates being dead at the feet of a child and sought out revenge._

 _"_ _Don't think that you'll get away with that, runt!"_

 _"_ _We, the Black Sun Pirates won't stand by and let you leave with your life!"_

 _The aliens roared out in rage as they prepared their weapons while a calm-headed Arctic continued to observe his soon to be killers while reaching for the blood-soaked scimitar that he jacked from one of the space pirates that he killed._

 _"_ _Get hi-!"_

 _"_ _STOOOOOOP!" Overpowering the command, a humanoid woman pushed through the crowd of space pirates to come into view of Arctic with a serious look on her face._

 _The woman looked to be fairly young for her age, but her tired and sharp purple eyes told another story about her true age. She had messy black hair, fair pale skin, and an athletic build as her state of attire consisted of a thick black duster, a yellow t-shirt underneath, roughed up blue pants and a pair of brown leather boots strapped up with an array of boots. Her most noticeable trait was the thick headband that was wrapped around her forehead._

 _Looking around at the crew of space pirates, she said,_

 _"_ _And here I was wondering why you lot weren't finished pillaging this village. Don't you know that Korviska's royal squadron will be on our asses if we don't return to base?"_

 _"_ _Yes, captain, but that brat over there killed two of our men." One of the pirates expressed his rage towards the Frost Demon boy._

 _"_ _A child? How did we miss one when we attacked this place? Did he come right after?" The woman asked._

 _"_ _No, captain, we found him along with the burning building and bodies just we arrived."_

 _"_ _So, what your telling me is that this kid just robbed and killed a married couple that was a part of his race, then slayed two of my men?" The woman sounded furious._

 _"_ _We know captain, that's-!"_

 _"_ _FUCKING SICK!" The woman smiled._

 _"_ _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" The space pirates gasped in surprise as their captain walked towards Arctic without any caution._

 _"_ _Hey, kid, why not join my crew? Ever since the Galactic Federation has been signing in for planets to join their alliance, I haven't been able to conquer as many planets as I want. So, I'm about to start my 30_ _th_ _Planet Raid here on Korviska, the most heavily fortified planet in the entirety of Universe, and I'm in need of a replacement for the two men that I lost? So, what do you say?"_

 ** _*SHIING!* *PLOP!*_**

 _Just when the woman was about to pet Arctic's head, her hand was met with the cool steel of the scimitar that Arctic cleverly hid in the snow._

 _"Hm?_ _" Looking surprised rather than pained, the woman looked back to notice that her hand was lying in the snow in a bloody mess. Her entire crew was speechless as they were about to rush in on the Frost Demon until they heard their captain loudly cackle._

 _"_ _Ohohohohoho! You didn't even hesitate! Now I really want you on my crew!" The woman cloaked her bleeding stump with ki to reduce her loss of blood._

 _"_ _Die…" Arctic whispered as he intended to go for the woman's head._

 _"_ _I admire your tenacity, but…"_

 ** _*WOOOOOSH!*_**

 _"_ _G-Gugh…!"_

 ** _*Spraaaaaaaaay~!*_**

 _"_ _Know your limits, kid…" The woman pulled out her cleverly hidden katana and instantaneously carved a deep enough cut through the boy's chest to knock him unconscious._

 _"_ _Oi, get this kid back to the base and patch him up!" The woman called out to her crew before looked down at Arctic face down in the snow as his blood stained the snow around him. Her smile was that of pure and utter excitement that bordered on pure insanity, "I don't want my new student dying on me…"_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"A really…complex relationship…" Arctic shook his head as he placed his hand on the scar on his chest which remained to this day.

"Were you in love with her?" Undine asked.

"Quiet…" Arctic narrowed his eyes at Undine.

"OMG! You totally were in love with her!" Undine giggled.

"You know…I could beat you until you lose consciousness and blame it on the assassin. No one would ever know that I did it…" Arctic threatened.

"Geez…learn to take a joke, Mr. Sunshine."

"I don't do jokes." Arctic groaned.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Undine smirked.

* * *

On the rooftops nearby the monorail track, Aurion sat next to an incapacitated body of an unconscious Neptunian woman with a heart crested glyph on her chest.

Sensing the malicious energy completely gone from the area and the incoming monorail, he smiled and said, "Looks like things turned out all right after all."

Drawing a card from his deck, Aurion simply lays on near the unconscious Female assassin.

"It was quite a clever plan to split up and try to make a contingency plan to destroy the monorail if the straightforward assassination didn't work. Too bad you made it obvious that there would be more than one of you. If there's a next time, you should probably realize it's not safe to underestimate my ***ASTERISK*** Branch."

 ***Beep-Beep!***

"Now if you'll excuse me." Answering his cellphone, Aurion said, "Why hello there, Ambassador of Peace, Coral. Yes, we were able to safely protect the princess. Any defects? No, everything went without a hitch, but you may have to help call in for…"

Spotting the last damaged part of the monorail, Aurion sweatdropped, "Public Damage costs…no, it wasn't Dive this time. Give the young man a break, he's not always causing damage left and right, you know."

After all of the commotion the monorail stopped at the station and had already called the authorities to take in the criminals after Aurion explained the situation of the damages. With the damages paid for and Arctic's deep wounds being patched up everything came full circle with a satisfying ending.

Well, not completely satisfying yet…

During the night at the front door to Rose's café, Zenya waited patiently as Aurion and Arctic arrive alongside Undine who was carried by Arctic for the quick ride.

"Took you guys long enough and…" Noticing Undine, Zenya asked, "Isn't she the Neptunian Princess? Wasn't she supposed to be sent back to her home planet ages ago?"

"She was, but Arctic told her about what you messaged us before and now she wants to see the big surprise behind those doors." Aurion patted Undine on the head.

"Well, before we enter it's an honor to meet you, Princess." Zenya curtsied.

"No need for formalities, I only came here to ridicule those two rookies that Arctic told me about! He's very great at telling stories, y'know." Undine excitedly jumped about in place.

"Oh, really?" Zenya suspiciously glanced at Arctic

"What?" Arctic glared.

"I never took you for the type to get…social." Zenya teased with a surprise look on her face.

"I'm always talking to you, aren't I?" Arctic tiredly looked away.

"Yeah, saying dismissive and sarcastic comments before you walk off don't really count as being social." Zenya chided, but Arctic simply chose to ignore her playful attitude.

"Hey, can we just go in and see those two buffoons make fools of each other already?" Undine groaned.

"Sure, we've been keeping them waiting." Zenya guided Undine to the door.

And just before Aurion could take a step for the door, he heard Arctic say,

"Yet again, you were right…"

"Hm, what was that, Arctic?" Aurion leaned in with his ear stuck out, he was going to break the Frost Demon's ice-cold shell for sure.

"I know you that can hear me with those meddlesome ears of yours." Arctic walked ahead.

"Worth a shot…"

 ***GACHA!***

Aurion shrugged as he joined the others of *ASTERISK* and Undine see an unbelievable sight once they opened the door.

"Welcome, esteemed guests to Rose's Café~!"

"Welcome, esteemed guests to Rose's Café~!"

. . . .

In unison two beautiful maids bowed and sent a cute wink their way before they paused upon realization of they were greeting. In maid outfits, wearing wigs and make up, both Dive and Cabba froze in place once they saw their comrades stand right in front of them with their different judging expressions.

"Hello boys, I see that Miss Rose is putting you through the wringer, eh?" Aurion sheepishly rubbed his head.

"I can't say that I'm not surprised that your hobbies would involve dressing up like girls, rookies." Arctic looked away in disgust.

 ***Flash!***

"This is so going on my blog." Zenya snapped a photo with a smile on her face.

"OMG! I totally have to post this on my Zwitter account! Say cheese, buffoons!" Undine didn't hesitate to snap as many photos as she can.

Met with a ton of embarrassment all the two young men could was cry silently…

"Was this really worth it, Dive…" Cabba sniffled.

"Considering that I'm not the only one suffering, yes…" Dive sniffled too but with a bitter smile for an empty victory.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter along with the two remaining members of Asterisk now being revealed. This chapter I really emphasized on world building the Universe of the fic.**

 **So how do you guys like the Frost Demon, Arctic's character? Is he your favorite or is it the wise Namekian, Aurion? I personally like him as my favorite before Dive due to how serious he is and the past that I have in store for him, plus, I figured it would be nice to have a diversity when it came to fighting so he's a Frost Demon Swordsman.**

 **Since the Space Pirates were glossed over as generic villains in the Super anime, I want to give more depth to them and their motivations. Plus, there isn't only a single group of space pirates but multiple crews that will be introduced in the story.**

 **Now that all of the introductions are out of the way, we'll be moving onto the first arc of the story.**

 ***ASTERISK* members:**

 **-Aurion (Namekian): Chief**

 **-Arctic (Frost Demon): Vice-Chief**

 **-Zenya Bordeaux (Race of Hera): Second Class member**

 **-Dive Genus (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]**

 **-Cabba Cultivar (Saiyan): Third Class member [Rookie]**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day! I'm out so Peace Out and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Planet: Gaia**

* * *

Up in the skyways of the planet was a blue and white, medium sized spacecraft taking steep turns around incoming skyscrapers. The ship was quite aerodynamic due to it's design being x-shaped. Driving the ship like a mad man out of hell was Dive, who was sitting next to his friend and fellow agent, Cabba, who praying to whatever god that was out there for safety.

The two were busy protecting the Ambassador of Peace, and founder of the Galactic Federation, Madam Coral, a breathtakingly beautiful female sand-elf, she had silky smooth tanned skin, long flowing silver hair and captivating glowing purple eyes. Glowing? Well, the person that they're protecting really isn't the real Madam Coral, she was a replicant made to look like her while the real one was getting escorted by Aurion, Zenya and Arctic to a special meeting.

Dive and Cabba were to act as the decoys with the replicant because they were getting chased by a crazed devilish alien assassin.

"Die, Coral, die!" The assassin cackled as he fired a torrent of lasers from his ship at them.

"Man, this guy doesn't let up!" Dive grunted as he took another steep turn to lose the assailant, but to no avail.

"Dear Kais up above in the Otherworld…I don't want to die…" Cabba cried, "Please make sure we don't crash, and if we do, I just want to say that Dive is to blame for getting us all killed because he wouldn't let me, the actual person with a license to drive a spaceship drive!"

"Oh, come on! I have a motorcycle license!"

"Not the same thing, Dive! Holy crap, watch out!" Cabba screamed and pointed to a crossing freight ship ahead of them. Thinking fast, Dive used the ship's controls to fly above the large ship, but even that wasn't enough to stop the devilish alien as he decided to fly beneath the freight ship.

"Did we lose them?" Coral's replicant asked as she walked up to the front seats.

"Not quite…" Cabba shook his head, "But don't worry, we'll keep you safe. Replicant or not, it's our job to protect you."

"Thanks." Coral's replicant smiled.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard beneath the ship.

"What was that?" Cabba asked.

Looking at the ship's status screen, Dive casually said, "Oh, we're getting breached from below the ship."

"What!?" Cabba and the replicant looked at the floor behind them to notice that plasma cutters were prying the ship's floor open before the devilish alien popped their head through the hole. Turning towards the shocked pair, the alien pulled out a tommy gun and smirked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just hitching a free ride here." The Alien laughed.

"Stay back I'll-!" Cabba got out of his seat and stood in front of the replicant, but stopped when he noticed an intense aura coming off of Dive as he seriously looked ahead at the sky in front of him.

"A free hitchhiker, eh? Well, then Mr. Hitchhiker, **ride** this."

"Dive, no!"

"What is he-holy crap!"

Turning the steering wheel, Dive caused the two connected ships to spin out of control. This left everyone crashing about in the ship save for Dive, who took off his seat belt and recklessly leapt at the assassin.

"Are you insane!?" The alien cried as Dive tackled him into the ship's wall and started pummeling him.

"I'm a Saiyan!" Dive roared as he mercilessly beat the alien, unaware that the ship just crashed into a few other civilian ships that were unfortunate to be in the way.

"Dive!"

"What is it, Cabba, can't you see how busy I am?" Dive groaned.

Cabba grew pale as he pointed out the front window of the ship, they were heading for the streets of the planet. Meaning, a critical collision of both ship and the hard ground below them.

"Oh dear god…" The replicant gasped.

"Holy crap…" Dive inhaled sharply.

"I don't want to be that guy but…if Dive had simply let me drive…"

"Now don't start that shit n-!"

 ***CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!***

It didn't even take a minute before the ship shakily crashed into the roads, other vehicles were heavily damaged with no casualties. They were quite close to one of the planet's most famous parks, so that was natural.

Coughing up a fit, Dive crawled out of the ship and dusted himself off, "That could have gone better…"

"I agree…"

"Cabba…? Wait, you're not Cabba…" Dive narrowed his eyes at the alien exiting the ship, he now had Coral's replicant at gunpoint, "What did you do to Cabba?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That stunt that you pulled shunted him through the ship's glass and all the way over there." The alien pointed to a car that was miles away with Cabba slammed face first into its hood.

"Mmmm-mmrgh…" Cabba groaned.

"Sorry, best buddy! I'll drive you to get taken care of after I'm done here."

Cabba's loud muffled screams of denial could be heard after hearing that.

"Now back to you…" Dive glared at the assassin, "I know what you're about to do, so just stay cool and we'll talk this out."

"Heh, no need to. Because I'll gladly let you pummel me to a bloody pulp after I blow out the brains of the Ambassador of Peace. I've been offered a high price to take this job along with a nice position as a member of the Syndicate!"

"Syndicate?" Dive looked confused, but he shook it off to focus on the situation, "Whatever, look, just let her go or else!"

"Or else what?" The alien glared at Dive with a smug smile on his face.

"Or else that!" Dive shouted.

"You know just because you're saying "that" without elaborating what "that" is, its still not as clever to say as you thi-nyeh! What the hell!?" The assassin gasped upon looking to see Coral's replicant change form into that of the cafe owner, Rose, who was considerably smaller and rushed over to Dive's side.

"Hah, you fell for our elaborate plan, dude! You see, we didn't even have the real Madam Coral, we just borrowed a shape shifting android that our neighborly tuffle loli made for us under the right price." Dive grinned.

"W-Why you-!" The assassin grinded his teeth, he was utterly duped and any hopes of completing his job were quashed since this Saiyan was in his way.

"You know at times like this, I just love to say this… You lose…and I win…we're better than you because we're good…and you suck because you're bad. Now turn yourself in without resisting, I can tell that you're not much of a fighter without a gun, so it would be boring picking a fight with you." Dive crossed his arms.

"You think I'm going doing without a fight?"

"Yes, that's what I just recommended."

"Well, then…you have another thing coming!" The assassin raised his gun and aimed it at the Replicant, who was more than ready to evade the laser blast but gets pushed to the side by Dive, who takes the shot to the chest.

"NO!" The replicant cried as she held Dive and examined the wound that he was clutching his chest.

"Hahaha! How do you like that brat? Just now I just took you out with a single blast! That'll teach you not to underestimate me!" The assassin laughed, "If this was just a decoy then I probably have time to get the real Coral, wherever she i-!"

The assassin didn't have the time to finish that thought since Cabba had effectively knock him out with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

"Can't believe he forgot I was here." Cabba looked over to the now Rose replicant crying over Dive's fallen body and tiredly shook his head.

"Dive, stay with me!"

"*COUGH!* *HACK!* I don't think I'll make it…" Dive wetly coughed.

"No!"

"I-I've…seen things that you people…androids…wouldn't believe…" The lights of the street shone on Dive's face as he forlornly looked out to the sky, "Attack ships…crashing on the moons of Mars…"

Dive sputtered, "I watched starship beams decimate the surfaces of whole planet surfaces in an instant… Now all those… memories… will be lost… in time… Like tears in the rain…" Dive looked up to the replicant and gave her a sad smile, "Time to die…"

Closing his eyes, Dive strangely exhales and goes limp.

"Dive, no, no, noooooooo!" The replicant cried and hugged Dive's head to her chest.

"…" Cabba walked up and knelt down next to Rose's replicant, "Nepta…he's still alive."

The replicant named Nepta gasped, "What?"

"See, watch." Cabba licked his hand and smacked it against Dive's ear.

"Yeaaaaaugh! You a-hole!" Jumping up and about gripping his ear, Dive wailed out in pain. Nepta was speechless, but a sighing Cabba gave her the answer that she desperately needed to maintain her sanity.

"He pretended to make the blast look like it hit, so he used his ki to block the brunt of the laser."

"Oh, I-I see… I get it now! So, he intentionally acted like he was about to do die so he can distract the shooter for you!"

"Nah, he just wanted to quote a line from that "Edge Sprinter" movie we saw the other day."

Nepta's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that she was given such a reckless fool as her bodyguard. Getting up on her feet, she stomped over to Dive, who was still treating his burning ear before he felt her tap at his shoulder.

"Huh?" And another slap was given to him on his other cheek, "Yeeowch! What's the big idea!?"

"Jerk!" Nepta teared up and started angrily walk her way home.

"Hey, Nepta, are you going back to Rose's? If you want, we can escort you ba-!" Cabba stopped once he heard Nepta's angry growling, "Yeah, she'll probably need some alone time…"

"Jesus…these sting…" Dive rubbed his swollen cheeks.

"That's what you get for faking your death." Cabba sweatdropped. Upon hearing it ring in his pocket, Cabba pulled out his phone and read a message with a relieved smile, "The Ambassador of Peace was able to completely finish her business. So, we can safely say that our mission is complete."

"Good because this turned to be more painful than I thought… At least the pay for this job will all be worth it since this actually involved the leader of the Galactic Federation."

"Yeah, you are definitely going to need the extra money in order to repair your totaled ship." Cabba reminded.

"Heh, no need to fear, that's why we have Rose to repair it. The "Great White" will be soaring again in no time!"

After tying up the alien criminal, the two saiyans dragged him down the cracked and ruined street that they crashed through.

* * *

"Oi, chief!"

Hastily slamming the door open, Dive and Cabba entered Aurion's office with exasperated expressions. The Namekian enjoyed himself a brewing cup of coffee as he shuffled through his deck of cards, in the middle of playing a game of solitaire.

"Why hello there you two. Care to join me for a quick game of poker?"

"Maybe later, but first…" Cabba and Dive held up forms that they found on their desks.

"What gives, we're not getting paid for a last job?"

"Ah, that." Aurion heavily sighed and showed to them a thick folder, opening it he revealed the daunting damages that scarred the once orderly streets that Dive's ship ravaged with its crashing. Not to mention all of the vehicles that were bumped out of the way now smashed into the buildings around them. Both of the saiyans gulped at the damages and sort of got the gist of where this conversation was going.

"We simply subtracted the credits in your pay to account for the damages that you two made. You should be aware that, yes, we should do everything in our power to protect others and finish our missions, but caution should still be exercised so the damages won't be too severe. There's also the fact that Rose's bill had to be paid after you phoned in the idea to use one of her creations."

"S-So, we don't get anything…?"

"Well, you do actually get an update on your accounts. Let's see here…ah, yes, here we are and the total of credits that you have is Minus 30,000 for both of you, so a total of -60,000 credits."

The smiling Saiyan immediately deadpanned.

"So, we have to pay it all back!?" Cabba gasped.

"The rewards that you two would have earned 40,000 together and if we subtracted that out of the 100,000 credits of damage, you end up with paying the 60,000 credits."

"O-Okay, I know that things look bad, b-but that only means we just have to work more shifts and take on more jobs." Dive tried to look on the bright side of things.

"About that…" Aurion inhaled sharply.

"Chief, Arctic and I finished packing the boxes!" Zenya said from outside of the room.

"What?" Both Cabba and Dive stared at each other in confusion.

"Dive, you are hereby suspended from duty."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Dive was filled with disbelief. How could things go off the rails so fast? Looking regal as a chief should, Aurion said, "Dive, I want you to tell me…For what reason did you decide to crash your ship?"

"Well, I wasn't intentionally trying to do that. Its just that I wanted to shake off the assassin who docked our ship."

"Ah, so that also involves you getting out of your seat to attack the assailant even in the middle of trying to lose him?" Aurion saw through Cabba's reports and found Dive's logic to be quite confusing.

"W-Well…" Dive was at a lost for words and dropped his head in defeat.

"Its already been a few months since you arrived, and you've caused more property damage in that short span of time than what we do in a year."

"B-But what about Cabba?"

"You intend to pull me down with you?"

Cabba sweatdropped but Aurion shook his head.

"Cabba has his tendencies to overdo it and cause damages like you, but he's a different case. Which is why he'll be working much closely with Zenya and Arctic to buff that out. You, on the other hand, have to step back and reflect on your actions. Planet Sadala is a much vast world than our own so its imperative that you better adapt to this environment and keep your reckless tendencies in check for it may harm the lives of those you are trying to protect around you."

"Now go gather your things. Once I decide when your ready, I'll be sure to let you back on the team, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

At Aurion's words, Dive heavily sighed in disappointment as he left the room.

"It looks like I'm going to have to pay the charges myself until he gets back…" Cabba sighed.

"Hey, Cabba." Zenya called out to Cabba outside of the room with Arctic with her, "We're about to start briefing the next case."

"…Don't keep us waiting, rookie…" Arctic said, coldly.

"And to make it worse, I won't be able to calm down around those two…" Cabba let out a heavy sigh and left the room, but not before he grimaced at Aurion's cheerful call to "Fight on".

* * *

"C'mon, Rose! I promise to pay you back as soon as the Chief lets me back on the team~!"

"OUT!" Soon a huge explosion from the backside of Rose's café could be heard. It was her workshop and she believed it was much easier to keep both her love of creating sweet cakes and her love of creating advanced technology together in the same place.

Outside, laying on his back, Dive recovered from getting blasted with Rose's Laser Bazooka. The cute tuffle was wearing an oil covered jumpsuit and a pair of goggles on her forehead, she went about her usual day after receiving Dive's ship to fix with promised pay. Upon his arrival, she was already in a foul move, the replicant that she created, Nepta, came back all sour and mad and it took gallons upon gallons of highly expensive oil to calm her down.

The replicant was Rose's lead employee to pull in some sucke-she means customers, who are easily attracted to whatever pretty thing that Nepta can shapeshift into. And now when she definitely needed the money the most, Dive comes in talking about giving her an I.O.U until he gets free of his suspension from work. So obviously, she found it quite alright to nuke the saiyan out of her garage.

"After you failed to pay your tab last time, I've been rather skeptical about trusting you with paying me back. Which is why until you have the credits to pay for the damages and parts that I replaced for your ship, it'll stay with me!"

"You can't do that! I own that thing and bought with the credits that me and my Nana made!" Dive growled.

"Too bad, unless your Nana can pay for 15,000 credits worth of repairs and 2,500 credits for 20 cans of premium oil! You aren't getting back shit from me!" Rose hissed, "Now get out of my SIGHT!"

"Great Kai almighty!" Dive hightailed it out of there and soared through the air before he received another heavy dosage of laser to the face. That was a bust, he thought. All of his debts were piling up by the minute and with no job to support him, he'll have to figure out a way to earn some credits fast.

Luckily for him, he managed to land near a couple of police cruisers near one of the donut shops in the area to overhear a couple of cops. Dive wondered how these guys even got admitted in the police force in the first place, all they were doing at the moment were stuffing their faces with donuts while complaining about how their patrols were increased thanks to their police chief.

Apparently, a bounty flew in at the police station about someone called the "Lightning Thief" that's been going around stealing some Voltage Cores from Energy Plants that basically power the entire city. Remembering something like that from one of Zenya's boring tips during his first week at work; the city had a total of four major Voltage Cores, and each one is fully needed to power the city. If one should be gone then the pressure towards the remaining four would cause them to collapse and plunge the entire city, no, planet into darkness.

But as soon as Dive heard about the bounty, everything else failed to matter since the prize for the guy's capture was about 100,000 credits. All Dive could see were dollar signs as he finally found his meal ticket out of the debts that he collected. Heck, he may even get his suspension canceled just for bringing in a notorious criminal. With his blood pumping and rearing to go, he took to the skies and surveyed the streets below, in hopes that he'll catch the guy and earn his pay.

"Hey, punk, you got some nerve wandering through our territory!"

Ohoho, fighting words, Dive was quite familiar with that phrase since he too once said something like that on Planet Sadala before joining the army. Stopping his flight, he looks down below to see a group of alien punks cornering some humanoid looking man in an alley. The man looked to be trying to force his way through the dangerous group but gets shoved to and fro by the harassing aliens.

He was always in the mood to lend a hand in beating up some guys, who think they're hot shit, plus, it will be a good warm up before he finds, well, figures out who the Lightning Thief is. Lowering his ki, he made sure to hide his presence as he lands on a nearby roof.

He can't wait to clobber these guys!

* * *

Just perfect, was what Cabba thought as he strolled down the Shopping District of the City Planet. After receiving his briefing from Zenya and Arctic, they decided to take the time remaining until their mission to relax. However, Cabba couldn't do that because he was financially worried about his portion of the 40,000 credit fine.

Currently, he had about 6,000 on hand, but that wouldn't be nearly enough to compensate for his half of the 40,000 fine. Growling so loudly that a few passing alien gals were able to hear and laugh at him was his stomach. He cursed at himself for skipping out on breakfast when he left the apartment, he was so anxious about their mission involving the Ambassador that he couldn't untie the knots in his stomach.

Now he was torn between prolonging to pay the fine in order to sate his hunger or starve for the day and save up on credits. The latter would be quite a challenge since a saiyan needs their foods, otherwise they'd lose their strength thanks to their abnormal hunger.

"Darn…all of this thinking is only making me more hungrier." Another loud grumbling could be heard. Cabba gripped in stomach in pain before realizing that the noise didn't come from his own stomach. No, it came from someone else, looking up ahead, he sees a long line leading to what appears to be an Ice Cream shuttle.

Traversing past it, Cabba caught the attention of various patrons within that line. Most of them were suspiciously glaring at him, worried that he was probably trying to cut in front of them. Doing his best to keep to himself, the saiyan coyly smiled and continued walking despite the many burning stares boring through his back.

It must have been a popular shuttle if there was this many people waiting in line for it.

Walking for a while, he was amazed with how long the line was until he nearly reached the front of it to see that the cause for the long line was because of the hold up with a single customer.

"I-I want that one!" The customer nervously exclaimed.

"Which one?" Agitated, the chubby alien tried his best to present the customer with the menu. Said customer was a young slender and fit teenage girl, her downcast grey eyes made it obvious that she was probably too overwhelmed by the many flavors shown to her. She had black shaggy-length hair worn up in a high ponytail and tanned skin. What caught Cabba's attention most of all was her choice of attire which consisted of a strange devilish, golden choker around her neck with crimson gems and a single black and red trimmed hooded robe that covered her whole body as a belt is safely secured around her waist.

"W-Well, I-I…" The girl fidgeted and stuttered, she looked like she was having stage fright from such a simple task. Lost in thought, or actually, losing her thought amongst her uncomplacent fears, she asked, "U-Um, do you mind if you can repeat all of those flavors to me again, sir?"

Taking a deep breath, the alien vendor and few others groaned at the girl's indecisiveness.

"Fine, we have Vanilla, Chocalate, Cookies and Cream, Rocky Road, Neapolitan, Pastachio, Chunky Mon-!"

"I-I want that one!" The girl exclaimed.

"Which one?"

"H-Huh?"

"Which flavor do you want? Which one do you want?"

"W-Well, I-I…" The girl paused as she nervously lost her train of thought before apologetically bowing her head, "E-Excuse me, do you mind repeating all of tho-?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Just pick something already!"

"My kid and I have been waiting for an hour!"

The crowded line behind her went into an uproar after hearing that.

"Look, toots, we've been doing 'this' whole thing about 45 times, I wanted to humor you since I thought you were pretty and all, but you're interfering with my business, so you either pick a flavor you want now or leave the line." The alien vendor's warning along with the jeers of the other patrons only furthered the girl's timidity.

"U-Um, I-I, well, the flavor I want is…" The girl whimpered.

"CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE! CHOOSE!" The crowd angrily chanted.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-want a…!" The girl looked to be on the verge of tears.

"She'll have the vanilla cone, please." Cabba walked up by her and held out his card to the vendor. The girl looked surprised as she looked at a smiling Cabba pay for her. Hearing a stomach growl, she tried to hold hers in a weak attempt to suppress the embarrassing sound, but found that it wasn't her that time, but rather the young man beside her.

"Ahem! Best make that two…" Cabba's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the Alien vendor happily took the payment and prepared the two cones for the pair of customers.

"Thank you." Cabba grabbed both cones and nudged his shoulder towards a bench not too far from him to the girl, who meekly nodded and followed along as the line cheered in happiness.

Too bad for them, the Alien vender closed up for the time being to start him mandated break. Obviously, this led to a riot to where the line of people crowded up and began to angrily shake the vehicle.

Approaching the bench, Cabba allowed the girl to sit down before handing her a cone.

"T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Cabba smiled, he couldn't just leave someone choked up like that. Besides, he understands what pressure can do to a person. Plopping down beside her, Cabba took a look at his remaining credits and sweatdropped.

 _'Really? 4,000 credits for just two cones of Ice Cream? That's highway robbery!'_

Oh well, it was a good enough sacrifice just to help someone, and he won't have to go hungry during today's mission, so yay to him…

"T-Thank you."

"Hm, like I said you don't have to thank me. Just consider it on the house, okay?" Cabba winked.

"N-Not that…"

"Eh?"

"Thank you for helping me out there… I know that I was becoming a nuisance back there, so thank you for pulling me out of there before I caused any more trouble for everyone!" The girl frantically bowed her head.

"Careful, your ice cream will fall!" After calming the girl down, Cabba nervously laughed to himself, wow, she was just as apprehensive as he used to be, well, sort of still is, but still.

"Hehe, no problem, but I just decided to lend a hand since you seemed troubled not because I thought of you as a nuisance. So just consider this as me helping out a fellow saiyan." Cabba nonchalantly smiled as he ate his frozen treat. It was obvious to him about who's race she from, it was an odd energy signature after he first spotted her, but he had no doubt in his mind, she had saiyan blood in her just like him.

"…! E-Excuse me!" The girl was taken back as she immediately stood up and looked as if she was about to run. Cabba was surprised to see how pale her tanned complexion could be but made sure to quell any fears that she had, even if he didn't know of any said fear at all.

"W-Wait, what's wrong? I-I'm not going to hurt you or anythi-!"

'Splat!'

The sound of the girl's ice cream hit the floor in the midst of her hasty retreat. Looking downtrodden, the girl simply let out a depressed sigh and slumped back down on the bench.

"S-Sorry…" Cabba sweatdropped.

"…" The girl stayed quiet, motionlessly staring at her ruined treat.

 _'After what she went through before, I understand how soul crushing it is to lose something like that…' Cabba bitterly smiled and hesitantly looked to his own ice cream._

"Here." He held it out to her.

"What?" She flinched back and cautiously looked at Cabba and the ice cream.

"As an apology please have my ice cream instead!" Cabba grew stiff as he urged for her to take it. Sadly, he was a bit too forceful with the kind gesture and spilt the ball of dairy goodness onto the bench.

"…"

"…"

Both saiyans blankly stared at the fallen ice cream.

"Guh!" Cabba fell on both his hands and knees to cry, "Urk, why…*SNIFF!*"

 _'There goes my 4,000 credits.' Cabba sulked._

"U-Um…"

"N-No need to feel bad, it was my fault so…"

"Ufufufu…"

"Eh?" Cabba looked back to notice the girl doing her best to hold back her laughter. It was so refreshing… He didn't get over spilling his ice cream, but he felt that hearing her cute laugh was almost a fair trade.

"Hmhmhm, huh, uh…sorry…" The girl looked away flustered.

Sitting back up on the bench with her, Cabba shook his head, "Don't I don't mind at all."

"…"

"…Look, I'm sorry for scaring you off, and you seem like a nice person so it must definitely be me, who's the one at fault here." Cabba scratched his cheek.

"N-No, its not your fault, I-I appreciate you helping me back there. Its just…" The girl looked down at her feet in silence, it must have been something rough if she can't bring herself to talk about it, but Cabba didn't mind it all that much. After all, they literally just met minutes ago.

So, deciding to brighten the mood, Cabba stuck out his hand, "Lets start with introductions."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, if we want to continue having a conversation, we might as well have trade names in order to address each other." Cabba nervously flinched before coughing to wear a calm, bright smile, "My name is Cabba Cultivar, a pleasure to meet you!"

Taking a deep breath, the girl did her best to wear a smile, as she clamped Cabba's hand with her own.

"M-My name is Kale, nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Cabba."

* * *

 **D'aaaaaaaw! That was really sweet to write, well, time to move onto the next chapter! Also, I'm deciding not to label the ongoing chapters from here on out. I figure that I'd be spoiling possible events, so to leave you on the edge of your seats, you just have to stay tuned and find out what happens next.**

 **Also, to the guest, yes, I did delete the story but only because I didn't feel as motivated to continue it. Now, after going through it and the potential story ideas that I had when compared to the old chapters, so I decided to give it one last shot and roll with a story that will most definitely get me excited to keep going with it.**

 **Now back to Kale's reveal, it may be early in the story, but what do you guys think of her introduction and interaction with Cabba. Since Cabba's an all around Nice guy, I decided that it would be interesting to see him talk with Kale since their interactions in the Anime and Manga were either minimal at best due to the ToP arc focusing on the plot rather than the characters.**

 **Well, I've gone on for way too long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Its showtime, Dive excitedly thought as he landed on a roof facing the alleyway. The gang of aliens weren't much to look at, but by the looks of the knives that they were brandishing, he knew that their immediate threat to the poor sap that bumped into them was serious.

Counting the six thugs, he slowly began to think of a cool way to approach the situation. He wasn't the only one since the man that the thugs were cornering looked to be stoically assessing the encroaching aliens. Appearance wise, the man resembled a human with white spiky hair and blue eyes. Figuring that things would only get worse should the man act, Dive decided to step in.

"Hey!"

"What the hell?"

"Who are you!?" The alien thugs spotted the saiyan.

"Just some guy, who's here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I'm all out of ass."

"Don't you mean bubble gum?"

Immediately blowing and popping a bubble in his mouth, Dive hastily chewed his stick of gum.

"I know what I said, and thankfully, I can fix that problem by using all of you guys."

"Listen here, kid, if you don't want to get shanked with this asshole here then I advise you-!"

Dive shushed the thug with a big grin on his face.

"Kick your asses, well, I was going to do so regardless, but thanks for the invite!" Jumping off of the roof, Dive smirked as he finally decided upon a cool move to use against these punks for fun. **"Multi-form!"** Cloaking himself in his ki, Dive created a double of himself as he lands on the ground.

The alien thugs were surprised as even the man, who's been quiet up until now looked rather intrigued by the strange ability. Grinning, Dive's double charged ahead at the first thug, he saw. The alien panicked and attempted to plunge his knife into him, but strangely forming out of the double were another pair of Dive's, who wore the exact excited grin.

"What the-!? Hey, let go!" Caught off guard, the two new doubles grabbed the alien's arms as the charging double swung a single punch to his gut, the blow sent the alien tumbling back into a nearby garbage dumpster. The metallic bin now outlined with the alien's body as he unconsciously slumps down to the ground.

Looking pale, the thugs looked back at the saiyan in fear as Dive and his doubles threw a few mock punches in their directions.

["Come at me bros!"] All four of the Dives beckoned.

"Screw this guy, run!"

Running away in fear, the aliens took off running, they weren't foolish enough to mess with someone that powerful. Sadly, for them, that **someone** wasn't satisfied with their response since two of Dive's clones blocked off the other route of the alleyway.

"C'mon, running already? We just started, you know…"

The four Dives raised their hands and prepared to fire a blast of ki at them. Trembling in their boots, the gang of aliens grew pale as they got cornered like a pack of rats. The sudden display of their cowardice was enough to visibly annoy Dive, he couldn't believe these punks lacked so much gumption despite being the ones who wanted to fight in the first place.

Well, they started to pick a fight with the white haired man, not him, but the matter still stands.

"Y-You-!"

"Me?" Dive blinked as he saw one of the punks bravely take a few steps forward. He grinned, maybe they weren't all talk after all. As he and his doubles prepared to fire their ki blasts, all of the punks dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to Dive.

"FORGIVE US!"

"E-Eh?" Dive sweatdropped.

"W-We promise not to cause anymore trouble for anyone ever again!"

"I see…" Dive coughed, he couldn't bring himself to beat up such lily-livered cowards, who couldn't put up a fight. It's not his style. After telling them this, the punks sighed out of relief and wore smiles on their faces.

But…

"You know, I still feel like I have the urge to punish you guys. So instead of a beating, how about I just take you to the police after I finish doing a few of my favorite bullying skills on ya?" Dive slyly smiled.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No way!"

The delinquents voice out their disapproval but stopped upon hearing the blood curdling sound of one of their own getting an intense wedgie from one of Dive's doubles. Shakily looking back to the original, they shivered in fear upon looking at his playful grin, which only made things even more frightening.

Maniacally laughing, all of the doubles slowly encroached upon the crying group of aliens, who met their cruel, humiliating fates. The white haired man watching had to look away as their screams alone were enough to bear, not to mention the sounds of skin getting twisted and fabric tearing. It was excruciating just to bear witness to this twenty minute long torture and by the end of it, they were all tired together by their collective overly stretched underwear as their heavily twisted skinned arms laid uselessly to both of their sides.

"Good job, me!"

"No, you did most of the work, me!"

"But Dive there really showed some team effort!"

"Nuh-uh! The one who really was the MVP was Dive."

"Fellas, fellas, look we all did pretty amazing and we were looking cool just doing it." Dive chuckled amongst his group of doubles.

"Yeah!"

"You said it."

"We're just so strong and handsome!"

"We should all get jobs as models!"

"Fighting Models!"

After a couple of more minutes gloating, Dive called back each of the doubles with a bit of trouble since he was a bit shaky with using the Multiform technique. His Nana did warn him about it being an Upper Rank technique to learn and it was true, unlike her, he couldn't quite distribute the power for each of his doubles equally. If this had been a serious fight, he, the original, might have accidentally created one with more energy than he could spare while the others were made with less or quite the opposite with it not being enough to maintain all of them.

Noticing the man walking towards him, Dive puffed out his chin and grinned. He always loved this part of the job, getting the much needed thanks for saving a victim, he could actually use the positive reinforcement after the day he's having.

Except the man completely walks past him with a strange sway of the hips that Dive found odd for a dude. Crouching down, the man reached out towards one of the thugs and quickly retrieves an object before quickly pocketing it. With that, he soon began to leave.

"Wait!"

"…?"

The man looked visibly distressed upon having Dive pop up right in front of their face. They didn't even notice the guy make any movements toward them. Looking a bit exhausted, Dive cursed himself for using "that" out of the blue, it would expend a ton of energy just to use it and now he had wasted a valuable "second" that could have been used for a fight.

"Ahem! No need to thank me, dude! As a passerby it wouldn't be any good to be a bad Samaritan and leave you to get mugged." Dive continued.

Rolling his eyes, the man groaned, "Oh, that…thanks. Bye." Dive raised an eyebrow at that, the guys voice seemed soft despite being a little rough and those eyes of his looked weird too. Was he sick or something.

Anyways, "No need to rush. I know that you were just frightened but when you're around me nothing will ever bother you again! Hi-five!" Dive raised his hand but received no feedback from the man, who was dryly looking at him. Shaking it off, Dive laughed and decided to simply pat the man's chest in order to pass off the rejection.

"…E-Eh!?"

"Huh?" Dive noticed something off, it wasn't the man's red face which was weird, but the feeling of his chest. It felt bumpy, not the kind of bumpy you would expect on a man's muscular chest, but a soft bumpy. It was hard to make out since something was in the way.

"One moment…"

"Hey! What in the are you-!?" The man reeled back upon Dive stuffing his hand down his to touch at his chest. There were bandages in the way and based on how tight they felt and the obvious lining and gap that his fingers entered it all came full circle for Dive about why he was acting so weird.

"You're a woman!?" Dive screamed.

"…Mmmmmgrgh!"

The ma-woman was now a steaming red mess of anger. The saiyan had been in situations like this before with his main squeeze, so he instantly thought of a way to get out of this mess.

"Hold on!" Dive grabbed the woman's hand and forced her to touch his pectorals through his shirt.

"Look, we're both touching each other now. So, it's only fair that you don't hit me or else I'll be given the right to rightfully defend mys-!"

One moment, he was standing on his own two feet, and the next moment, he found himself smashed through a wall with a burning hand print on his cheeks. She was strong and…heartless… The moment she had finished beating him up, she left him all alone in the damp alley. Was that any way to thank someone who saved you? Well, he did grope her and after thinking about it, he kind of forced her to grope him so a lot of mistakes were made that day.

But before any thoughts of an apology could pop up, he jumped out from the hole of the way and grinned, "She's really strong…" He rubbed his cheek, he couldn't feel anything from her through her energy signature which was weird, but he left that all up to him simply not really focusing on her. Perhaps, he could try to break the ice with her and get a potential sparring partner, he needs to get stronger and with his suspension, he'll at least have something to do.

"Thanks a lot, Miss!"

Peeking over the corner, Dive looks to see that the woman was now talking with a little alien girl, who was a sniffling mess holding onto what seemed to be a stuffed animal.

"You can thank me by not walking out here in public by yourself! Don't you have a parent that's around to watch you?" The woman's scolding seemed harsh that made both the girl and even Dive flinch back.

The girl's eyes teared up as whimpered, "M-My Mommy promised that we would go to the park today, b-but because of work she said that she wouldn't be able to make it today and broke her promise…so I wanted to go myself…"

"I see…I get where you're coming from." The woman's expression darkened, "Is what you expect me to say?" The girl stuttered but the woman was having no backchat as she urged, "So instead of understanding that your mom can't always keep her word because life gets in the way, you decide to go out alone and potentially get kidnapped or mugged by some shady people just, so you can go to the park?"

"U-Uh-huh…"

"I know that you feel disappointed, but your mother must be worried sick since you're not home. I bet, if she were here, those guys wouldn't have taken your toy like that."

"R-Really, why?"

Calming herself down, Dive sees the woman's face had softened as she crouches down.

"Because mothers tend to act crazy whenever their kids are threatened. So your Mama Bear would have honestly kicked their asses if they so much as touch one hair on your cute little head." The woman patted the girl's head, "Trust me, us girls will basically do anything when it comes to family and she definitely won't be an exception. So come on…"

Standing up, she took the girl's hand and started walking off, "We'll go apologize together and apologize to her."

"O-Okay…" The girl rubbed her nose and teary eyes before trying to wear a smile.

"Do you know where you live from here?"

"Uh-huh, I always make sure to remember the streets that Mommy and I take when going outside of the apartments. Mommy can get a bit lost so I'm always there to help her out."

The woman laughed, "Why aren't you the dependable one, well then, I'll be counting on you."

"L-Leave it to me, Miss…uh…"

"Percy, call me Percy, kid." The woman smiled.

"Okay then Miss Percy, lets go~!" The girl happily sang as she tugged at Percy's arm to follow her much to Percy's false chagrin as she followed along with a coy smile on her face.

Huh, that was actually pretty sweet, thought Michael as his mind wandered off from fighting to actions of that woman. So, it would seem that she engaged the thugs just to get back the girl's stuffed toy and considering how strong she is, he didn't really need to butt in. But most of all, he was…a bit shaken from how she treated the girl, she had an elderly sister kind of vibe to her.

Yeah…it was easy for him to pick that out considering…

Nah, he can't get all caught up in his feelings. Now he had to figure out a way to get that so called wanted "Lightning Thief", he'll have to worry about going to see that Percy girl later. Now it was finally time for him to bring in the perp completely solo.

Snagging himself a pair of sunglasses, he looks up to the sky and says, "I better hurry and catch this guy or else the trail will go cold because… **Lightning never strikes twice in the same place…"**

"Lame…and give me back my sunglasses!" The bounded alien thug growled.

Licking his finger, Dive smirked, "You said what now?"

"…S-Sorry?"

"Wet willy time…"

"N-No, no, no, no, no, no!" "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Both Dive and the thug chanted.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The thug cried from the horrid torture.

* * *

Cabba was just not allowed to enjoy the day at all. From the collected payments that he'll have to pay off, his wasted ice cream and his and Dive's totaled spacecraft; he received one hell of an earful from Arctic and Zenya after arriving a little too late to their meeting area in the center plaza of the great city planet known as Gaia.

To be an *ASTERISK* member means that you'll have to be punctual with your attendance on missions, and this problem would usually be Dive's to shrug off but not to Cabba. In fact, his two superiors found it odd that he was late to begin with. Keeping it to himself, Cabba was so engaged in a conversation with the quiet saiyan girl he had just met that he completely lost track of time.

Despite her meek nature, she was quite a conversationalist and a good listener who didn't mind that Cabba was getting some of frustration off of his chest. There were road blocks with her suddenly apologizing for every little thing, but he didn't mind. Heck, he usually does that on a daily basis, usually for Dive's sake after he creates havoc, but it's still the same.

He had managed to get her contact number but was a bit puzzled since her phone seemed to be rather plain with the bare minimum functions. She told him that she would be on the planet for a few days on business so that gave him all the time that he needed to meet with her again. He didn't know why but something about her felt odd in a good way to him which made him feel drawn to her a bit.

N-Not to say that he actually is infatuated with her in the slightest, he's just really interested in her is all. That misunderstanding would have spelt two different reactions from Zenya and Arctic. Zenya would have teased him to death while Arctic would have ordered him to commit seppuku for getting too distracted before a mission. Okay, that Arctic part might have been an exaggeration, but the Frost Demon was always so serious that it actually left Cabba guessing to make various terrifying punishments that Frost could potentially give him.

So, after giving some lackluster excuse which got him scolded either way, the three reviewed the situation that the city faced. A few days ago, one of the city's precious energy sources, the Voltage Cores went missing without any traces. Workers at the power plant returned the very next morning to find that it was gone.

All of the workers were interrogated before the mission was handed to them. They couldn't rely on the surveillance cameras since they got short circuited by some outside force that fried all of the footage following that night. Meaning it was either someone who worked for the company or some outsider, who stole the Voltage Core.

The bounty for the "Lightning Thief" seemed contrived to Zenya at first since there wasn't a confirmed thief yet, but Arctic surmised it being a simple strategy by the Galactic Federation since it could frighten them to no longer act out, or if they loved the attention, they'd immediately go back to committing the same crime again. Meaning, they'd have a chance to catch them and retrieve the stolen voltage core.

Confused, Cabba asked why the city wasn't covered in darkness since one of the cores were missing and to that Zenya answered by saying that there were countermeasures planned by the planet's Electrical Appliance teams to hold a temporary back up supply that could stand in for the cores but only for a limited time. They estimated that it would take a week before it would run out.

The voltage cores were special since it was crafted by the smartest tuffle in the world, the Tuffle King, who crafted the cores from collecting pure electricity from the raging storm filled planets of Jupiter and Neptune. The four Voltage Cores were given to the city planet as good faith after joining the Galactic Federation since Planet Gaia always had a Black Out problem with how much electricity is constantly used.

Devising a plan, Arctic suggested that they split up to watch over each of the three Electrical Plants holding the cores. To avoid causing any suspicion by collaborating with the security guards there, they snuck into each plant and kept watch all the way until midnight.

Now all that they needed to do was stay alert and keep an eye out for any signs of a break in.

* * *

Entering through the same facility twice was child's play for them, thought the mysterious figure cloaked in their black hooded coat. Dampening their Ki and very presence was able to help them avoid garnering the guards' attention. Upon entering the long hall leading to the massive closed quarantined doors ahead, they stopped in their tracks taking a deep breath as they focused their ki into their eyes in order to spot the varied red lights that littered the hall ahead.

"Infrared lasers, again?" They cracked their neck as they approached the mess of lasers with adept flexibility. Just touching one would set off the whole place and give their location away, but at this point worrying about that would naturally cause them to accidentally slip up. So, they approached the lights like a quick warm up before attaining the core.

With one last back flip, they narrowly slip through a tight angle before graciously landing on both of their feet. Thankful that they were alone, they nonchalantly patted themselves on the back along with a quick, "Nailed it" before reaching the door and inputting the code to unlock the doors.

The security was a bit too hard to crack at the first plant, but after filching the passcode for the first time from the personnel that worked there, they were able to figure out a pattern based on the 4 digit codes with each passcode holding the first number for every street that surrounded the individual plants. Placing in the data, they were able to get in, but the process of opening the doors took longer than expected like last time.

Looking at their hands, a small spark of electricity ran through her fingers before ceasing the idea to speeden the process, it would have just led to some noticeable altercations to the system.

Other Ki users would be able to identify her lingering presence on it and use it to track her down.

Disengaging with a hiss, the two doors immediately opened and within the vast space was the illuminating Voltage Core plugged into a large chamber surrounded by Liquid Coolant.

Like before, this would be a piece of cake for them. However, as they took a step forward, their senses immediately pick up on an incoming threat as she immediately jumped into the air and landed on a nearby generator as a blast of ki expunged the ground.

Shouldn't have jinxed it, they thought as they managed to take a good peak at their attacker.

Threads danced and billowed around the room, "Sorry, Lightning Thief but you'll have to pay for your electricity bill like everyone." Floating into the light, a female Heranian in a suit revealed herself.

"A member of the Hera race?" That alien race consists of only the universe's most dangerous space pirates and assassins, they did not want to compete for the core because Heranian's hold deadly grudges.

The female Heranian didn't dignify an answer and pulled out her badge, "Zenya Bordeaux, officer of the Galactic Federation's Special Task Force, ASTERISK. Lightning Thief, you have been accused of stealing one of this planet's vital energy cores. Give yourself up, otherwise, I will be use force."

Galactic Federation's special task force, they inwardly gasped? They knew that stealing the planets energy source would force the authorities to bring in the big guns, but not these BIG GUNS! However, they couldn't help but feel a sudden swell of pride from getting this much acknowledgement. Making a name for themselves left them feeling quite conflicted.

Pulling off their hood, the thief revealed themselves wearing a yellow tactical helmet that covered their entire face and in an instant that took Zenya off guard, they pulled out a custom pistol and aimed it at their opponent.

Clicking back the hammer, they laughed, "Sounds like a good time for…"

 ***BANG!***

* * *

 **Well, I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter! The helmet as described above is sort of reminiscent to Jason Todd's Red Hood helmet from the Arkahm Knight game, so yeah…**

 **Welp, I hoped that you all have a wonderful day! I'm Out so Peace Out and have a lovely day!**


End file.
